The One That Got Away
by imaginationisbetterthanlogic
Summary: What if Kate and Rick had met one summer after she finished highschool? (now with an alternative epilogue for the ones that didn't like the first one)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything referred here. The characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and the ABC Studios and the music belongs to Katy Perry. No copyright infringement intended.

**The One That Got Away**

_"Summer after high school when_

_we first met_

_We'd make out in your Mustang_

_to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor and_

_climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had_

_a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you"_

_- "The One That Got Away", Katy Perry_

**THEN**

"No, Maddie!" she just wouldn't do it. No way. No!

"Come on, Becks. Loosen up a little! It's going to be fun."

"Maddie, I'm not going to play third wheel in your date with your boyfriend. And I am not going to a party where everybody is smoking weed."

Maddie pouted beside her and kept walking to the beach, towels hanging from her arm and a purse hanging from her wrist. The sunglasses she had on occupied almost all of her face and her blond hair was falling down her shoulders in sunkissed waves.

"Why not?" she asked again, still pouting.

"Because I don't want my mom be so disappointed with me again. She did not appreciated me coming home high the other night. I promised, Maddie. Enough parties."

Maddie huffed and looked around for a good spot for them to settle. She seemed to find a decent enough, far enough from all the families and loud kids running around.

They set their towels on the floor and laid down, catching as much sun as they could.

Kate slid her sun glasses into place, preventing the sun to blind her and finally allowed herself to relax. Just relax a little.

Highschool was over now. She was going to kinda miss it. But it was over. A part of her life that she had enjoyed and would never get back to. Close one chapter and open another, right?

She was already waiting for her college letters to arrive. She applied to Harvard and Standford and NYU, just to appease her dad's mind. There was also a bunch of other universities that she had applied to, just to be safe. Just so she could have a lot of options in case Standford and Harvard didn't work out.

She took a deep breath in, smelling the ocean and the sand, the sun block and the lunch that many families were getting ready to eat. She loved it. It smelled like summer.

In that moment she felt finally relaxed and at peace.

And then Maddie was shaking her arm and getting up quickly, getting sand all over her and her towel.

"Maddie!" she complained, taking off her sunglasses and looking at Maddie that was distracted with something in the ocean. Kate shook her head and got up "What's your problem?" she asked shaking the sand off of her with a hand.

"Look a that." she said pointing to a couple of guys that were by the ocean, playing around, trying to dunk each other and laughing. "We should go over there. Dibs on the one with the blonde hair."

Kate shook her head at her. "You have a boyfriend."

"Well, yeah. But I think I need more boy friends, don't you think?" she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the water "Let's make friends Becks. A little socializing would do you good after spending all that time studying and writing applications."

Kate rolled her eyes, but let Maddie drag her.

Maybe she needed a little socializing. And it didn't hurt that both boys were cute. Very cute. Okay, yeah. They were hot!

Good thing the ocean was so cool.

Maddie, as shameless as she was, approached the boys and cleared her throat loudly, so she could be heard over the ocean waves.

The boys stopped dunking each other and looked over at them. The guy with the broad shoulders and the big blue eyes took his arm out from around the blonde guy's neck and stood a little straighter, a charming smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, there." Maddie said cheekily.

Oh, God!

Kate rolled her eyes and the guy with the brown hair turned immediately to her.

"Hi. I'm Rick. This is Mike." The guy with the brown hair introduced them, reaching out a hand to shake Maddie's and her hands.

She took his hand gracefully and he grinned at her, a little smug and a lot cute.

"I'm Maddie and this is Kate." she said simply, all smiles and charm.

"Nice to meet you." Rick said, with the charming/smug smile in place.

"Yeah, very nice." the blonde guy, Mike, said shamelessly tracing his eyes over their bodies. At least Rick had the decency of talking to their faces and not with their boobs.

Maddie giggled and she rolled her eyes, getting Maddie's elbow in he ribs as a warning.

She tended to roll her eyes a lot at guys like these.

Mike didn't seem all that fazed though. Concentrating his eyes on Maddie, but Rick was looking at her with an amused and curious look.

"We were just about to go grab something to eat, would you care to join us?" Rick offered.

Kate started shaking her head to politely deny, but Maddie's elbow in her ribs and the deeming light in Rick's eyes made her stop.

"We'd love to." Maddie said, accepting the invitation for her.

The guys took them to a nice little restaurant in the avenue with view to the sea.

It was... nice, actually. It was very nice of them.

Maddie kept elbowing her and throwing meaningful glances between her and Rick and it was seriously starting to piss her off.

They sat in a table of four, the boys in one of the sides of the table and the girls in the other. Maddie had arranged the seats so she was face to face with Rick and she was facing Mike.

The waitress came by the table with a smile and a deep cleavage that had Mike's eyes staring at her boobs while she took their orders. She just asked for a salad. She really wasn't that hungry.

Maddie ordered a salad to and the boys asked for burgers.

After the food arrived Maddie initiated an easy conversation, talking about trivial things that Kate didn't really care about. Chances were that she would never see these guys again, so why make the effort?! They were probably convinced, self-centered jackasses.

"...right, Kate?" Maddie said suddenly, making her fork stop in mid air. What were they talking about?!

Maddie looked at her with something like apprehension while Rick looked amused. Mike was still staring at Maddie's boobs.

"What?" she asked, making Maddie roll her eyes at her.

"I was just telling the boys how fun the party tonight is going to be. Right, Kate?"

Oh, right! The party she was not going.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not going, though."

"Why?" Rick asked immediately, leaning a bit forward.

"Because." she said back with a defiant glint in her eyes.

Rick leaned back again with that amused smirk. And for a minute she thought he would ask her again, but he just got back to his burger.

Maddie looked at her with a scold and shook her head slightly. She just shrugged her shoulders and got back to her salad.

After everyone had finished Rick flagged the waitress to bring them the check. The young woman did an impeccable job, hurrying back in record time. She placed the check on top of the table, batting her eyelashes at Rick.

Kate just rolled her eyes and reached for it, but Rick beat her to it and quickly paid for everyone's meal.

She lifted an eyebrow at him when the waitress left.

"What?" he asked.

"We could have split the check, you know?!"

Mike chuckled and placed an arm around Rick's shoulder, squeezing them.

"Don't worry. Rick is loaded!"

Rick stiffened a bit and his mouth became a tight line. He didn't seem that happy to be talking about money.

Maddie laughed "Did you rob a bank or something?" she asked trying to lighten up the mood.

He gave them a tight smile.

"Something like that." and he left it at that, before getting up and leading them outside.

Kate checked her watch to see that it was almost three in the afternoon.

Wow. Had they really been in that restaurant for two hours?!

"Well, it has been lovely, ladies. But I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for now."

"What?" Mike protested, glancing at Maddie.

"She has a boyfriend, dude." Rick said with a shake of his head.

"How do you know that?" Maddie said, making Mike's head fall to his chest.

Kate had to put her hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile.

"Well, it's obvious. You see that necklace of yours?!" he said pointing at the necklace Maddie's boyfriend had given her. A sea shell that he had picked up and made into a necklace in a very sweet gesture "There's only two kinds of people who wear that type of necklace. Little girls. And people with boyfriends. Or are you going to tell me that you made that yourself?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Wow. This guy was smart. Maybe not as jackass-y as she thought after all.

Maddie gave him a laugh and a smile.

"Good work, Sherlock! You should be a detective."

Rick smirked "Nah. I think I've already found my vocation."

And with that he gave them a cute little wave and left, taking Mike with him.

Maddie turned to her with a funny look.

"What?!"

"You like him." she stated with a smirk.

"I do not." she said blushing a bit and folding her arms causing Maddie to laugh at her. She huffed "Shut up, Maddison."

She gave her a little wave of her hand.

"Whatever." and walked off, expecting Kate to follow her.

She opened the door to the house her parents had rented for the month, so she and Maddie could spend the summer at the beach, and entered followed closely by Maddie.

"Hey, Katie." her dad greeted with a smile from behind the newspaper he was reading in the sinfully comfy armchair.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi, Maddison." her father said "You guys get any sun?"

"Hey, Mr. Beckett. Yeah, and we caught a couple of guys to. They bought us lunch and everything."

Jim raised an eyebrow, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Where they cute?" her mother asked, suddenly making her appearance in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Her father choked a bit on a breath, much to Kate's delight and Maddie started nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. There was this one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other one with blue eyes and brown hair. Real hunks. Rick and Mike. Kate likes Rick."

"Shut up, Maddie. I do not!" she hissed.

"Which one was Rick?" her mother asked ignoring her protests.

Her dad apparently decided to get up and make himself disappear once the conversation was certainly not going his way or nowhere within is comfort zone.

"The one with the brown hair. Tall, charming, ruggedly handsome. Paid for the bill all on his one and seemed to take special interest in Becks."

Kate huffed at her again "He did not."

"Did to. He couldn't stop staring at you, even when you were distracted with your salad."

"Katie," her mother laughed at her "you were more interested in a salad then in a boy?"

Kate lifted an eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to be glad that I'm being a good girl and not making out with every guy that appears?!" she asked, raising one eyebrow at her mother.

She waved a hand at her "Live a little Katie. You know that there's a midterm. You don't have to be a wild girl nor a saint. Be something in between."

"Exactly. That's why you should come to the party tonight." Maddie piped in.

"But I don't wanna." she said in a bit of a whiny tone. Whoops.

"I agree with Maddie." her mother said.

"What?"

"Yeah. You're a smart girl and Maddie needs someone to look after her."

"Hey!" Maddie complained receiving raised eyebrows from both Becketts. She shrugged and gave them that dazzling smile. "Yeah, okay. You're right." she admitted.

"Fine!" Kate said, walking towards the stairs and leaving Maddie and her mom behind cheering.

Ugh, whatever!

She would just go and make sure Maddie didn't get too drunk or too high and then she would bring her back home.

Maddie ran to her side and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"We are going to have so much fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The One That Got Away**

**THEN**

The party wasn't half as bad as Kate expected it to be. Sure there were people getting drunker and drunker, guys challenging girls to make out with each other and she was pretty sure she could hear a game of beer pong being played somewhere in the kitchen.

It was a huge house with a huge living room. Whoever was throwing the party had pushed all the furniture out of the way so there was a dance floor in the living room with music blasting from the speakers near the TV.

"See, Becks. Not as bad as you thought. Plus I'm pretty sure that there's no one smoking downstairs."

"Yeah, you're right. They're probably doing it upstairs."

"Stop being such a kill-joy and help me find Brent." Maddie stated, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside of the house.

Kate was still a little resentful by the way they had dealt with the Brent Edwards issue. Being the hottest guy in their highschool it was obvious that both of them liked him. In the end they decided to let him choose and he chose Maddie.

Kate wasn't petty. She accepted it gracefully. She also stopped going to parties where she might cross paths with them.

Whatever.

They were getting trough the dance floor when something caught her eye, making her stop suddenly.

In the middle of the dance floor, Rick was twirling a girl in each hand and smiling broadly.

Maddie turned to her with a question in her eyes, but then she saw Rick and smugly smiled at her.

"Go talk to him." she all but shouted near her ear.

She shook his head "He seems busy."

The two girls were practically draped over him and Kate did not want to interrupt that. He probably didn't remember her, anyway.

Maddie let go of her arm and moved to find Bret, leaving Kate there.

She looked at him and shook her head. What was wrong with her?!

Kate decide it was best to follow Maddie and leave him to it, but right when she was turning to move, Rick's eyes found hers and he smiled, letting go of the girls and coming her way.

Oh, wow. Did he really left those girls like that to talk to her?!

That felt... good.

"Hey!" he said with a smile, all smooth and charming "I thought you said you weren't coming."

Kate gave him a little smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I changed my mind." she offered.

His smile grew a little bit and turned a little smug "Oh, and did you changed your mind because of me."

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed a little bit.

"I didn't even knew you were going to be here."

"Must be fate." he said, seemingly unfazed.

"I don't believe in fate."

That seemed to surprise him a bit. He looked at her like someone had just told him that Santa wasn't real.

"What? What about Santa? Double rainbows? Mermaids?"

She shook her head. "How can you put Santa and mermaids at the same level?"

"It's a gift." he said smugly.

"Aren't you a little too old to be coming to a party like these."

"Oh, ouch." he said clutching his chest "I'm the responsible adult."

She snorted. He seemed anything but responsible.

He shrugged one shoulder at her "I never said it was a smart choice."

And then it was kind of awkward between. What was she supposed to say to a guy that was obviously older, obviously cute and obviously into her.

She opened her mouth to say something but the screaming match coming from the kitchen cut her off.

"You jerk! How could you do this to me?!" and it was definitely Maddie's voice following by something breaking, probably a glass. Maddie threw stuff when she got mad.

Rick grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to the kitchen. In that exact moment, she knew she should be thinking something in the lines of 'I really hope Maddie is okay' but the only thing in her head right now was 'He has really big, soft hands'. And she just let him drag her to the kitchen.

Her suspicions where confirmed when she saw Maddie with another glass in her hand, ready to throw it at Bret Edwards face.

Rick let go of her hand and grabbed Maddie's wrist before she could throw anything else.

"Calm down." he said in the most soothing voice, all velvet and soft edges "He's not worth your time... or my glasses."

And just like that Maddie let go of the glass and let Rick lead her far away from Bret Edwards. She followed them to a quiet corner of the house.

Maddie had let herself fall against the wall and was close to crying.

Kate clenched her teeth and cursed Brent Edwards for whatever it was he had done. She sidestepped Rick and tried to calm Maddie down a bit.

"He was kissing another girl." Maddie stated as an explanation, her breath smelling like alcohol.

Jeez, they had arrived ten minutes ago, how could she be so drunk already.

"I hate him." Maddie stated.

"Yeah, I hate him too. What have you been drinking."

Maddie leaned into her with a conspirative smile "I found this little thing called tequila in one of the cabinets and one of the guys dared me to drink 10 shots in a row and I did it."

Oh, boy! Maddie and tequila didn't mix so well. Last time, Maddie had ended up in the middle of Central Park shirtless and soaking wet, because she had decided to take a swim in the fountain.

"Better take her home." Rick said making her jump. She had forgotten that he was there.

She turned her head coming eye level with his chin. Tall guy.

She took a step back so she could look at him properly "Yeah. We'll get a cab or something."

"Nonesense." he said with an easy smile "I'll take you. Besides, I think she's in no conditions of walking."

Kate threw a look back, and in fact, Maddie was slipping down the wall. She quickly placed one of Maddie's arms over her shoulders to keep her upright.

Ugh, she was heavy!

She looked at Rick who was still waiting for an answer. She had set her mind in taking Maddie home all by herself. Just put her in a cab and go on her merry way, but now that she actually had Madie's weight on herself she thought it would be better to let Rick take them.

She nodded once, and Rick immediately relieved her of Maddie's weight.

He started to lead them to the front of the house, only stopping shortly to shout at someone that he would leave for a while and for them to take charge and then he was out the door and leading them to this beautiful, red, convertible Mustang .

"Oh my God!" she looked at him incredulously "This is your car?"

"Yeah. Pretty sweet, ain't it?" he asked with a loopside grin. He carefully placed Maddie in the back and opened the door for her, making her eyebrow reach new heights.

Really?!

"I was raised to be a gentleman." he said with that stupid, adorable, stupid grin.

She rolled her eyes at that but entered in the car, letting him close the door for her. The carseat under her was cool and smooth, probably leather. She let her head fall back to the seat, watching him enter the car and turn on the engine, making it purr.

He was a smooth driver. No sudden breaks and no stepping on the gas when unnecessary.

"So, Kate. Tell me more about you."

She turned her head to him, watching while he drove.

"Why?"

"Because." he stated, like that was enough reason.

She rose an eyebrow at him, making him sigh and give her a more complete answer "Because you intrigue me. And I'm a curious guy. Also, it would probably be a good idea to tell me where you live."

She looked ahead for a second before turning back to him "Turn left in the next exit. And why do I intrigue you?"

"No fair. You're the only one asking questions." he said with a cute pout "How about a compromise?! Each one can ask a question. We'll take turns. Me first."

"Why do you have to go first?"

"Because you already asked a question."

"Yeah, but it wasn't counting."

He glanced at her with an amused smile.

"Okay. You can go first. Only because I'm a gentleman."

She nodded at him with a winning smile.

Okay. A question. What could she ask him?

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one." he answered immediately "My turn." he cheered "What's your full name?"

"Katherine Beckett."

"No middle name?"

"No, and that was two questions."

He gave a short laugh and turned left.

"Turn right in the intersection ahead." she instructed "Okay, full name?"

"Which one?"

She frowned a bit "What?"

"I have my official name and my birth name. Which do you want?"

"Both." she said decidedly.

"My birth name is Richard Alexander Rodgers and my official name is Richard Edgar Castle."

She rolled both names around in her tongue to get the taste of them, get a sense of how they felt in her mouth.

"You changed your name?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He laughed "No cheating, miss Kate. That was two questions. My turn now. Favorite milkshake flavor?"

"Seriously?" she said with a laugh.

"Seriously."

"I guess it would be strawberry."

"Strawberry's good." he said with a smile.

"Turn right again and my house is the third to the left. My turn!"

"Oh just make out, already!" Maddie half shouted from the back, making Kate startle. She had forgotten Maddie was there.

"We're here." Rick announced parking the car. "I'll help you carry her inside." he stated getting out of the car so fast that she couldn't protest.

She opened her door and got out. Rick was helping Maddie out of the car and leading her to the door that she had pointed out, leaving her to follow him.

They were almost there, when Maddie tripped over her own feet and almost fell face first on the ground. Lucky her that Rick was nearby to help. He shook his head at her, but laughed a little and scooped Maddie up, bridal style, with an easiness that impressed Kate.

Wow, look at those arms. He had to work out or something, I mean look at that!

She almost felt like whistling and that was just ridiculous. Stop it, Kate!

They got to her door and Kate fished the keys out of her purse opening the door in a swift move.

She walked in first with Rick following on her heels.

Dad and Mom were on the couch cuddled up and watching a movie. Mom's head was resting on Dad's shoulder and he was tracing patterns up and down her leg. Maybe a little too up for Kate's eyes to see.

"Mom, dad!" she said, to announce herself and prevent further trauma.

Her mother looked at her and just smiled.

"Where's Maddie?" she asked, becoming a bit concerned. But then Rick appeared from behind her, still holding Maddie that apparently had fallen asleep on him. Literally.

Her father straightened up a little, eyeing Rick who was giving them that charming grin of his.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Mom asked getting up and coming her away, to properly greet Rick.

"Hmm, this is Rick."

"Richard Castle, pleasure to meet you m'am. I would shake your hand, but-" he said charmingly, pointing his chin to Maddie.

Her dad got up and joined them and suddenly Kate felt a lot like she was bringing her boyfriend home for the first time and he was being judged by her parents. Her palms felt sweaty.

"Hi, I'm Jim Beckett. Katie's father."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." he said, his smile falling just a little bit from her father's scrutiny.

Mom, swatted him on the arm "Stop scaring the boy, Jim." her mother admonished, but her eyes were laughing at him "You can call me Johanna."

Rick's smile brightened up again. "Johanna," he said as if tasting the name "can you please tell me where to put her? She's getting a little heavy." Rick said making a face.

"Oh, just follow me upstairs." her mother said and led Rick to Maddie's room. She decided that it would be wiser to stay downstairs, from her father's look.

When Rick and her mother were out of earshot, her father moved to the window and looked outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Which one is his car?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just want to know." her father said with the most innocent voice he could manage.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but answered "The red Mustang."

Her dad spotted it and whistled.

"Now that's a car." he said with a twinge of admiration.

"I call her Serenity." a voice said from behind them, sounding amused.

She turned to see Rick coming down the stairs with her mother close behind.

"Hmmm... Ahhh... I was just."

That made her mother start laughing and shake her head at him "Oh, Jim. You're incorrigible."

Her father gave a little shrug and that half smile that her mother seemed to like so much.

"Well, it has been lovely, but I really should be going. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Rick said charmingly, walking to the door. "Mr. Beckett, Mrs. Beckett." he said, making a little ridiculous bow with his head. She put her hand over her mouth to stop smiling so much at this guy that she barely knew "Kate." he gave her a loopside grin "See you around." and with that he was out the door and getting into his car and driving off.

Kate shook her head at herself a little and went to sit on the couch.

Dad had a brow furrowed, still looking at the door and Mom had this knowing smile directed at her.

"I like him." she told her, sitting down next to her and putting the movie on play again.

After a while her dad joined and she kicked off her heels and just watched the movie, thinking about Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know that Rick doesn't call Martha mom. I know that he calls her mother, but I also think that there's a story behind it and I mean to explore it a bit later the story.

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

**THEN**

In the next day, Maddie decided to leave. She said that this summer was ruined for her and that there was nothing left for her here. She packed her things and decided to go back to New York.

Kate tried to argument with her that there was a lot of cute guys out there. Tried to make her stay, but she knew Maddie. When she put something in her head it was impossibly to make her change her mind.

So Kate helped her pack and drove with her to the airport.

"You should come with me, Kate." Maddie tried.

"I have to stay here, Maddie. You know that. This is the first summer in years that my dad and mom have off of work. I can't go."

Maddie sighed dramatically.

"Okay." Maddie grabbed her luggage "I'll miss you, Becks." she said, hugging Kate awkwardly, still clutching her luggage. Kate hugged back.

"I'll miss you too, Maddie." Kate whispered.

But Maddie had to go. The line of people hurrying through the metal detector was getting shorter and if she didn't hurry she would miss her flight.

They let go of each other and Maddie left, only turning back once to wave at her.

: : : :

She left the airport feeling a little sad. Summer without Maddie wouldn't be the same.

She stopped dead in her tracks when a flashy, red cherrie car stopped in front of her.

"Look at that! We just keep running into each other." Rick said, smirking at her from behind sunglasses.

"Are you following me?"

"Depends. Are you going to report me for stalking?" he smirked at her.

She huffed at him and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"No. I came to pick up my mom. But I wouldn't mind giving you a lift." he smiled broadly at her.

"That's okay."

"No, I insist."

She bit her lip.

She could go with him. Getting a cab back to the city could be hard and he was offering.

"Besides, it's only fair. I met your parents, now it's your turn." he teased.

"Okay." she accepted, making his grin grow.

"Great! Just know that my mother is a little bit crazy." and just as he said it a redhead came waltzing with a bright outfit and some poor guy carrying her luggage.

"Oh, Richard! How nice to see you."

"Hello, mother." he said kissing her on the cheek and opening the door for her. "This is Kate. I'm going to give her a ride."

He opened the back door for her and she got in.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kate greeted politely.

"Wonderful to meet you too, Kate." Martha said with a dramatic flare of her hands.

This was certainly going to be an interesting ride.

: : : :

"So, Richard. Are you and the lovely girl...?" Martha questioned, making her blush slightly.

"No, mom. She's just a friend and I'm taking her home because I am a gentleman."

"Because I raised you like that."

Rick chuckled "Yup, having a Broadway diva for a mother has is perks, wouldn't you say Kate?" he asked glancing at her through the rearview mirror, although it was hard to see the trajectory of his eyes with the sunglasses on. She decided that she didn't like him with sunglasses, she preferred to see the blue of his eyes instead.

And then she reminded that they were still expecting an answer from her.

"Hmmm. . ."

"Oh, Richard! Leave the poor girl alone." Martha swatted his arm playfully.

"Anyway, dear. Why aren't you and Richard together?"

She choked on her breathing a bit.

She might not survive this trip.

"Mom, leave the poor girl alone." Rick threw back at his mom.

"Well, asking never hurt anyone." the actress stated brightly. "You didn't answer my question." Martha tried again, turning back to look at her.

"I- I- ah- He never asked me to go on a date with him." she blurted out.

_What?! _

What the hell was she doing? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

But then Rick parked in front of her house and she took a deep, relived breath.

"Saved by the bell." she cheered, getting out of the car and towards the safety of her house.

She turned back midway to wave at them and almost crashed against Rick. He caught her by elbows before she could fall.

"Wow, easy there!" he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. The little bastard.

She looked up and noticed that he had took his sunglasses off, so now she could see his baby-blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door. Haven't you heard me? I'm a gentleman, and walking you to your door is a very gentlemanly thing to do."

She smiled. She had to, because this man was completely ridiculous. Silly and adorable and all handsome.

She stepped back from him and headed to her door, turning back when she saw he wasn't following her.

"You coming or what, Mr. I'm-a-gentleman?!"

He smirked and jogged towards her a bit.

They walked the rest of the way to her door in an amicable, comfortable silence. Their arms brushing every now and then.

"So would you?"

"Would I what?" she asked confused.

"Go on a date. With me."

Oh, wow. Was he serious?!

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Why?"

Really, she couldn't understand. Why was a twenty-one-year-old inviting her on a date when he could clearly have any girl he wanted. Any woman.

"Do I need a reason to invite a beautiful girl in a date? And as I said before, you intrigue me, Kate no-middle-name Beckett." And he sounded so sincere and looked so hopeful and handsome and really she should start living a little, right?!

"Yeah, okay." she breathed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

His smirk grew into a smile, all happy and eye-crinkling. Adorable.

"Great. Pick you up at eight, Kate no-middle-name Beckett." he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and went back to his car, where his mom was waiting for him with a knowing look.

"Stop calling me that." she yelled after him, smiling.

She couldn't stop smiling.

Silly, adorable man.

She entered her home to see her mother smiling broadly at her with a knowing smile playing on her face.

She squinted at her.

"You know it's really bad education to eavesdrop, don't you?! You taught me that!"

"You're missing the point."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a raised eyebrow that told her mother to please explain the point.

"You have a date with Rick." her mother cheered, clasping her hands together.

She huffed at her.

"So what are you going to wear?" Kate froze in panic.

Oh, God! She had nothing to wear! All of her good clothes were back home and what the hell was she supposed to wear to a first date?!

"I think we should go shopping." her mother supplied with the beginning of an excited smile forming in the corner of her lips.

"Jim dear." she called out, and Kate had to stifle a laugh at the _Lady and the Tramp_ reference "I'm going to need your credit card." she asked when he appeared in the doorway.

"What for?"

"Katie needs a dress for her date?"

"Date?! Date with whom?"

"Rick."

"The tall guy with the red-cherrie Mustang?"

"Yeah."

Her father frowned "How old his he exactly?"

"Twenty-one." Kate answered hesitantly.

"Isn't he a little bit old for you, Katie-bug?"

"You're four years older than mom." Kate augmented.

"Kate's right, dear. Let the girl have fun and hand over the credit card."

"What's wrong with the dresses that she has?"

For that, Jim received raised eyebrows and a nasty look from both women.

"Okay, okay." he said raising his hands as if surrendering.

He handed over his credit card and then Kate and her mother were out the door for some shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I want to apologize to **AnnaFIRTH**, because she said a shopping scene between Kate and Johanna would be fun and I told her I might write it, but turns out that a fun scene wouldn't fit in the mood that I set for the beginning of this chapter. But I promise I'll try to write something of the sort further into the story. Once again, I'm really sorry.

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

Rick was getting ready for his date with the lovely - and admittedly smoking hot - Kate Beckett when his mother decided to sit on the couch in his office, looking strangely at him.

He decided to brush it off until she spoke up.

"She's not Kyra."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that, mom."

"Do you?"

He moved towards her on the couch and sat down heavily.

"Yes, I know. She's not Kyra. Kyra's gone. I know that, mother."

"She seems like a really nice girl." his mother continued. She had a point to make. He knew that. Noticed it by the way she raised an eyebrow at him and by the glance she was throwing him.

"She does seem like a nice girl. That's why I asked her out."

"A shame to break her heart."

What?! Was he that much a screw up that his mother didn't believe that he could outlast any relationship?!

Wow, that. . . hurt.

He looked at his mother, but the look in her face was off. She didn't seem worried about him. She seemed to be judging him.

Oh. Oh!

She thought Kate was his rebound girl.

"She's not my rebound girl." he assured.

"Are you sure of that?" she said, making him huff at her "Richard, you just got out of a serious relationship. Do you really think it's such a good idea to jump in another relationship so fast."

"It's not like I'm asking her to marry me, mother."

"Like you did with Kyra." his mother stated. He knew that she was probably right. Knew that he should take it easy, but that gave her no right to do that to him.

No right!

"Yes, mother. I proposed. She left. That was probably my fault anyway. Now if you excuse me I have a date to attend to." he got up from the couch and left the house, slamming the door a bit harder then he intended to.

He got into his car and turned the ignition, hearing the car purr.

He smiled.

This was what he needed. Speed. Something that took his mind off of his mother's words.

He stepped on the gas and took the longest way to Kate's house.

The wind was pushing his hair back and stinging is eyes, but it made him feel good. Kept all of it away from his mind.

He shook his head trying to get the image of Kyra boarding the plane out of his mind, trying to take his mother's words away from his mind.

She was wrong. He wasn't using Kate as his rebound girl.

He wasn't, was he?

: : : :

When she finally came down the stairs her mother was looking out of the front door whit a smile playing in her lips.

"What's going on outside?" she asked as she reached her mother.

"Your father is having the time of his life." she said, seemingly amused.

Kate peeked out of the door to see his father walking around Rick's car, whistling appreciatively.

Rick was talking and pointing at stuff in his car, gesticulating broadly.

But there was something off about him. Something in the way his shoulders were slightly hunched over and tense and in the way the light didn't quite reach his eyes.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

She barely knew the guy and this was so not her. Kate Beckett did not accept date invitations from people she barely knew. At least, not anymore.

She looked down at herself. The navy-blue summer dress that reached midtigh and her high heels that weren't as tall as she liked them to be.

She bit her lip and took a step back.

This was a bad idea, she should never-

"There you are. Ready to go?" Rick asked, arresting her movements.

She looked up and there he was. All smooth and charming and eyeing her appreciatively.

He leaned over the passenger sit of his car and grabbed something, hiding it behind his back and walking her way.

Her father was a couple feet behind Rick, so he could see what he had behind his back. Kate looked at her dad to see if she could get a hint of what it was, but his face showed her nothing.

Rick smiled broadly at her, demanding her attention.

"May I say how good you look tonight?!"

She blushed.

"You may."

"You look stunning, Kate." he said producing a single rose from behind his back, looking at her like he had just made the best magic trick in history.

She smiled and took the rose from him.

"Thanks. That's very sweet, Rick."

He winked at her "I thought so too." he said making her roll her eyes at him.

He offered her his elbow and she hesitantly looped her arm around it.

"Well, Mr. Beckett, Mrs. Beckett. It has been a pleasure like always. I promise she'll be home before midnight." he said charmingly and making this cute little four finger wave at her parents.

He guided her to the passenger side and opened the door for her, letting her in and closing the door after her.

She waved at her parents while Rick started the car.

And then he drove away from her house.

: : : :

He parked near a little Italian restaurant that seemed full.

"It seems full." she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I know a guy." he said with a wink.

Rick led her out of the car and into the little restaurant. The waitress, a warm woman in her forties came their way with a huge smile.

"Ricky! Look at you!" the woman said with an Italian accent "All grown up and handsome. Why have you been such a stranger?! Not coming to my fine establishment for weeks."

"Sorry." he said charmingly.

"Oh, I can't get ad at you." the woman squeezed his cheeks as if he was a little boy and smiled "And who's the lovely girl you brought with you?"

"Linda, this is Kate."

The woman hugged Kate tightly and let her go.

"So, I was thinking if you could get us a table?" he said, making puppy dog eyes at Linda.

"Sure, honey. Just follow me."

Linda led them to a table in the back with relative privacy. Once they sat down, Linda brought them the menu.

"There you go. I'll leave to to chose and I'll be back in a minute." Linda smiled at Rick "It's good to see you back on your feet, Ricky."

Rick tensed but nodded with a forced smile.

When Linda was out of earshot, she turned back to him.

"What did she meant?"

"What?"

"About you getting back on your feet."

He sighed.

"I had a bit of a rough time, but I'm good now."

And the smile he gave her almost made her believe his words. Almost. There was still something bothering her in the way he carried himself.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled broadly "Fine. Why wouldn't I be. I'm in a very fine restaurant with a very beautiful girl."

She blushed.

"So your mother told me you are going to college next year."

"When did she told you that?"

"When you were getting ready and your father was drooling all over Serenity."

"I still can't believed you named your car."

"Oh, I didn't. It was my uncle's. He named it. It was his baby." he said with a shrug of his shoulders "But your running from the point. College applications. . . Come on. Ditch."

"There's nothing to ditch. I finished highschool and applied to colleges. That's it."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Standford."

"Good choice. It's great there."

"You went there?"

He opened his mouth to answer when a girl that should be about twenty-five come over their table.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, turning to Rick and ignoring her completely.

"Hmm, do I know you?" he asked seemingly confused.

"No, but I know you." she said giggling "You're Richard Castle, right?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Oh, my God! I knew it. I love your books so much."

He smiled charmingly at the woman.

"Thank you!"

"Would you sign my chest?" the woman asked taking a sharpie out of her purse.

Rick's jaw fell "Are you serious?"

"Sure." the woman said brightly.

He looked at her nervously.

"Hmm, since I'm in a date, I think it would be rude for me to do that."

The woman pouted at his words and threw Kate a annoyed look.

"Fine. Can you sign my book then?"

She took a book from her purse.

"And what's your name?" he said charmingly, making the smile get back in the woman's face.

"Melanie."

He scribbled something in the first page and winked at the woman.

"Okay, Melanie. It was a pleasure." the woman giggled and left.

Rick turned to her.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh. My. God! What the heck just happened?"

She was utterly confused. What the hell was going on?

He was a writer?! She did not saw that one coming.

Rick gave her a sheepish smile "Let me introduce myself." he reached out a hand for her to shake "Richard Castle. Best-selling author. Pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand, still in shock with what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

She was still in shock. The nice waitress came and took their orders and the food arrived and she was still in shock.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, eyeing her carefully as if he was expecting for her to something crazy.

"What?" she blinked a couple of times, trying to clear up her head "No, yeah. Fine."

"You seem in shock or something. Want me to ask Linda for some water or something?"

She shook herself out of it, because she was embarrassing herself.

"No, I'm good."

She scooted forward in her chair "So, apparently you are a best-selling novelist. Something I might have read?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cute smile.

"I don't know. Are you into murder mystery?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "Seriously? Never would've taken you for a murder mystery writer. Maybe science-fiction or something like that."

He laughed. Actually laughed at her, seemingly amused.

"I do love sci-fi. Maybe I should try it some day."

She smiled. "Maybe you should. But tell me. Your books? How many have you published?"

"A couple of them?"

"I'm working on a new thing. A new character I came up with. Derrick Storm."

"Dramatic."

He shrugged his shoulders at her again, leaning his head slightly to the left "My publisher said I should make puns with the name of the character and the title of the book so if I turn this into a series the cover would be immediately recognizable."

"I'm still waiting for the titles of your books."

He fidgeted in his chair "Hm. . . In a Hail of Bullets. A Rose For Everafter. A Skull at Springtime. . ."

She nodded her head slowly and flagged the waitress. Rick looked worriedly at her.

"Could you bring me a pen and some paper, please?" she asked politely.

The waitress nodded and took a pen and a piece of paper out of her apron.

"There you go, dear."

"Thanks." Kate smiled brightly at her "I'll give it back in a minute."

The waitress gave her an amicable smile and left.

"Now, Rick. You write the name of your books in here."

He smile brightly at her and took the piece of paper and the pen from her.

Kate watched him, trying to sneak a peek of what he was writing. She leaned forward, but he hadn't written nothing yet.

He looked up at her with something like nervousness showing in his eyes.

"Are you sure?! I mean, you might not like it and-"

"Shut up and write." he lifted an eyebrow at her and she blushed slightly.

"Bossy." he commented "I like it." and then he gave her that loopside grin of his and scribbled on the paper the names of his books.

He handed it over to her.

"Thank you very much." she said clutching the piece of paper in her hands.

: : : :

He drove her home before midnight, like he had promised to her parents.

"Why before midnight?! Afraid I'll turn into a pumpkin?"

He knitted his eyebrows "Cinderella doesn't turn into a pumpkin."

She laughed at him while he helped her out of the car and led her to her doorway. She bit her lip and jingled the keys in one hand while the other clutched the rose and the piece of paper, making his eyes drop down to her lips and then back up again.

She really, really wanted him to kiss her. He was adorable and made her laugh and he was a writer. And she had been wondering all night what exactly his lips tasted like.

He leaned in, but sidestepped her mouth and landed a kiss on her cheek, lingering a second too long and then he pulled back.

"I really had fun tonight, Kate. You really are something else." he dropped his eyes back to her lips and then seemed to shake his head at himself. He stepped back "I hope we can do this again. Until next time, Kate." he climbed down the steps and moved towards his car.

"Can't you jus say 'night'?" she called out after him, looking for anything that could make him stop.

He turned around and gave her that loopside grin.

"I'm a writer. 'Night' is boring. Until tomorrow sounds more. . . hopeful."

"Are you hoping for something."

"Yeah. . . Yeah, I am. Until tomorrow Becks."

He got into his car and turned the ignition.

"Don't call me that!" she called out after him, making him smile in amusement and make that little four finger wave.

And then she was alone in her doorstep smiling like an idiot and pushing her key into the lock.

Inside all seemed quiet and peaceful. Her parents should be asleep upstairs, so she sneaked in to her room, trying to be as quiet as she could and closing the door carefully.

She sighed happily, dropping the rose and the piece of paper in her bedside table and falling to her bed, still in her dress.

And she knew she would eventually have to get up and take a quick shower, change into her pj's. But right now she just let herself lay on the bed and absorb the quiet and peaceful moment.

Rick Castle was a writer. Who would've thought.

: : : :

He wiped his hand across his face as he sat in his car, just outside his house. He had almost done it. He had almost kissed Kate Beckett.

He shook his head at himself vehemently, trying to shake off the image of her biting her slightly pouty lips. So damned tempting.

Kyra's lips hadn't been as pouty. Delicious, always tasting like strawberry and sunshine, but not as pouty as Kate Beckett's.

And Kyra had been much shorter than him. Even in high heels. Kate was almost as tall as him and had those legs that just went for miles. And Kate's eyes were an ever changing brown with golden sparks shining through and a green texture to it. Kyra's eyes had always been chocolate brown. Sweet and inviting, making you melt.

He shook his head at himself. This was exactly why he couldn't kiss Kate. He couldn't help but do this. Compare Kyra and Kate, Kate and Kyra.

He laughed at the funny thought. Kyra, Kate, kiss. So many K's.

Kyra, Kate, kiss, kill.

That made sense. Kissing Kate while he had Kyra still in his head was a killer combination. Not just for him, but for Kate too.

Okay, yeah. Maybe it didn't make sense. Maybe he needed to go inside and get some sleep or he might go crazy.

He got out of the car and unlocked the front door, ignoring his mother's midnight show and heading straight to his room.

He let himself fall on the bed and took a deep breath in.

He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

He was so damned tired. He scooted up on the bed and tossed his shoes off. His pants and his dress shirt came out next and then he allowed himself to relax and sleep.

Give himself to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Maybe he should sleep on it. Let his subconscious think about it.

Kate. Kyra. Kiss. Kill.

He should start making a list of words that started with a K.

: : : :

Kate made her way to a bookstore that was farther down her street and walked in, smelling printed pages and cologne.

She looked at Mr. Davis, that was behind the counter talking to a young costumer.

"Hey, Mr. Davis." she greeted happily.

Mr. Davis looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Katie! How lovely to see you in my fine establishment. Give me a minute and I'll be right there, sweetheart. You're free to browse."

She smiled and stepped between the first row of bookshelves, looking for the murder mystery section.

"Did you found what you wanted, dear?" a voice behind her asked, startling her and making her turn abruptly around.

"Oh, Mr. Davis." she breathed "No. Where's the murder mystery section."

"Murder mystery, Katie. It's not really your style."

She shrugged and gave him a half smile "I'm trying for something new."

The older man nodded and leaded her to the section she had been looking for.

She liked Mr. Davis. She had known him since she was a kid and her parents would take her to the bookshop in search for a new book for her. Mr. Davis had always been patient and helped. He even let her read in one of the comfortable chairs in the corner when the shop was empty.

"Do you recommend anything?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. Patterson, Cannel. And there's this new guy that everybody's talking about. Ah. . . Castle, I think."

Kate bit her lip "Have you read anything of his? The Castle guy, I mean."

"No, not really. Haven't made my way to it. But some critics say this kid really has talent."

Kate hummed and turned back to the bookshelf. Her eyes catching the cover of his books immediately.

_Richard Castle._

She chewed on her lip and pulled the book out.

_A Rose For Everafter_, the cover read.

"Mr. Davis, is this the first one?" she asked.

The man turned and squinted his eyes at the book.

"No, I believe it isn't. I think the first is named _In A Hail Of Bullets_, dear."

She nodded and perused the bookshelf again until she found what she was looking for.

Ah, there it was.

She looked at both covers, trying to pick one book to read. After a couple of moments, she shrugged her shoulders and took both books with her. Paying Mr. Davis and saying goodbye.

When she got out of the bookstore the sun was higher in the sky, shining directly in her head. Beckett glanced at her watch and startled a bit when she realized it was mid-day already.

She just shrugged and made her way to her home, where her mother was probably preparing lunch. She didn't rush, though. The feeling of the sun warming up her skin was good and the weight of the bag full of books in her hand was comforting.

She swung the bag and smiled, pushing her sun glasses in her face and running a hand down her dress, making sure the wind wouldn't blow it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just wanted to inform that I jumped this Tuesday's update because my second round of exams have already started. I'll probably have to skip next Tuesday's update but after that we are back on track.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

_**THEN**_

"What are you reading?"

Kate startled so bad at her mother's words that she almost fell off the couch, catching herself with one hand on the back of the couch and with the other clutching the book for dear life.

"Mom! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Johanna chuckled and sat by her daughter in the couch, snatching the book out of her hands.

"Mom!" Kate complained.

"In A Hail of Bullets by Richard Castle" her mother read "Sounds interesting, but I didn't knew you liked the genre."

"I'm trying something new." she bit her lip and reach for the book, taking it from her mom and smoothing her fingers down the cover "Rick wrote it." she confessed quietly.

"Your Rick?!"

"He's not mine, mom." she huffed "But, yeah. That Rick."

Her mother took the book away from her again and turned it in her hands.

"Is it good?"

Kate snatched the book back and held it to her chest and away from her mother's reach.

"Yes, in matter of fact, it is a good book."

Her mother smiled at her brightly "You're smiling." she told her.

Kate put her hand in front of her mouth as if to check, and there it was. The silly smile, stretching her lips and making her teeth appear with a little peak of tongue.

"I guess I am."

"Do you like this guy, Katie?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "I barely know him. I mean I've only saw him, what?! Three times?!"

"That's not what I asked. Do not deflect the subject."

She sighed "I kinda like him. He's nice and he's a writer." and then she was smiling again, still struck silly by that "He's a writer."

Her mother curled one knowing lip "I like him." Johanna stated resolutely "But you really should get up and take a shower. It's almost time to start getting dinner ready."

"What?" Kate startled, glancing at her watch and confirming that it was almost seven p.m..

"You've been here all day reading, Katie. You were so focused that your dad and I decided to let you be."

"Oh." she hadn't even noticed the time go by "I guess I should go shower, then."

Her mother patted her leg and got up from the couch, going for the kitchen.

Kate got up and looked at the book mournfully. She would have to wait to keep reading and that was just too bad.

She went for the stairs and started climbing them up when a knock came on the door.

"Katie, can you open that?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm in my pajamas."

"It's probably just your dad."

Kate huffed "Fine."

She stomped towards the door and threw it open, and there he was. Richard Castle in a t-shirt and jeans, twirling a flower in one hand and with a charming smile hanging from his lips.

He gave her a once-over and smirked.

"Hey, Kate. Looking good."

: : : :

He had not expected to be greeted by Kate Beckett in her jamies. It was quite a sight actually. She had a way-to-large shirt on, that probably belonged to her father, leggings that stretched over her endless legs and ended up in this ridiculously, adorable, fuzzy slippers. Her hair was in a messy pony tail with tendrils falling everywhere and she had a book hanging for her hand, a finger inside of it marking the page.

She was blushing and dipping her head so he wouldn't see it.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." she stepped back and let him in "Mom, Rick's here." she called out to her mother.

The book in her hand caught his attention and he snatched it from her, getting an indignant "Yey!" from her.

Oh!

She was reading his book. "This is my book." he said a little dumbfounded "You're reading my book." he repeated idiotically.

"Yeah. Can you give it back." she reached for it, but he took it out of her reach. "Rick, I'm serious. Give it back."

He smiled deviously "What do you say?"

He had to. Really, he couldn't help but tease a little bit. It was fun getting on Kate Beckett's nerves. He should do it more often.

"Give it back to me or I'll make you hurt."

"No, no, no. That's not very polite, Katie- ow!" he yelped when suddenly her fingers twisted his ear. "Okay. Apples! Apples!"

She snatched the book from him and smiled proudly.

"How did you even do that?! You're like a ninja."

She smiled cutely at him.

"Hello, Rick. How nice to see you." her mother greeted, entering the room.

"Hello, Miss Beckett. You look lovely tonight." he said charmingly.

"So, what brings you to our home?"

"I was hoping to kidnap Kate for a couple of hours and take her to dinner. If she stops with the physical violence, that is." he said throwing a dirty look at her that only made her smile more and roll her eyes.

Johanna placed her hands in her hips "What did you do to the poor boy, Kate?"

She shrugged one shoulder "He wouldn't give me back the book."

Kate's mother shook her head and smiled "Why don't you go shower and change and then you and Rick can go on that date." she suggested.

Kate bit her lip, diverting his attention for a moment, and then asked "You don't mind waiting?"

He crooked his lips "You'll find that I'm a very patient man, Katherine Beckett. Besides, I bet your mom has great stories about you in your earlier years."

Kate threw a dirty look at her mom, a don't-you-dare look that her mother laughed at.

"Go get ready, Katie. Don't worry about the million embarrassing stories I could tell Rick."

Kate squinted at her mother and started going up the stairs, taking the book with her "You're evil." she threw over her back at her mother.

Johanna laughed and Rick decided that he liked this little family. He liked their dynamic, how they worked together and seemed to love each other. He wondered if he would still be a writer if he had a stable home like this one.

Kate was almost on the last step of the stairs when he suddenly reminded himself of something "Wear sneakers." he called out after her, making her turn her head to him with a little raised eyebrow and a quirk of her lips. "It's a surprise." he clarified with a smirk.

Kate threw him a look but shrugged and went up the stairs.

"So, Rick. Where are you taking my daughter?"

"Surprise."

"That for her?" she said, pointing at the tulip he was still holding.

"Yes. Roses get boring and cliché after a while. And I like tulips." and Kyra doesn't. It was one of Kyra's least liked flowers so he thought it would be perfect.

"Why only one?"

"I'm saving the bouquet for a special occasion, like when we go on a proper date."

"A proper date?"

"Yeah. Dress up and go to one of those really expensive restaurants that serve really tiny portions of food and go to a little dinner afterwards because we're still hungry."

"Looks like you put some thought into it."

"I did." he confirmed with a silly smile stretching his lips.

Johanna nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Tell me Rick, do you like my daughter?"

"Yeah. You have a pretty extraordinary daughter, Miss Beckett. But don't tell her that or she might twist my ear." he smirked.

"She twisted your ear?"

"Yeah, it still hurts." he pouted slightly.

"Well, if she twisted your year she must really like you. Last time she twisted someone's ear was in middle school, I think, to this boy she liked."

He touched his ear unconsciously.

"Well, I'm flattered then."

: : : :

She came down the stairs in time to hear Rick say something about being flattered.

"Why are you flattered?" she asked, making her mother and Rick turn back to her.

"I was just telling Rick how charming he is."

She raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that her mom wasn't probably telling the truth, but she let it go. If her mom didn't tell, it was because it wasn't important.

Rick's eyes were slowly trailing down her body, making her cheek's flush and making her bit her lip. She was wearing shorts and a shirt and yeah, her shorts were kind of short and apparently were having the desired effect.

Rick cleared his throat and looked back up at her face "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and went to him as he got up and offered her his arm, turning them towards the door.

"Don't worry, Miss Beckett, I'll bring her back before midnight. Scout's honor." he threw over his shoulder with a charming smile.

"Were you ever a scout?" Kate asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No. Not really." his smile turned devilish.

He opened the door for her, coming face to face with Jim Beckett with his arms full of groceries.

"Rick?!"

"Mr. Beckett. How nice to see you?" he greeted politely, making a little trick in which he switched Jim's place with theirs, making her dad stand inside of the house and them outside. "It's always a pleasure, Mr. Beckett." he tipped his head and pulled her to his car.

"Bye, dad." she waved at him, having to push the giggle that wanted to come out at her father's dumbfounded face.

She got in the car and distantly heard her father say "Where are they going?" and her mother's laughter, but then they were driving off.

She leaned back and made herself comfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

She huffed at him and he smirked at her, throwing her a wink and making he roll her eyes.

"Rick Castle, you better not be dragging me to some crazy ass thing like bumjee jumping or climbing a mountain."

He scoffed "Please, have a little faith. This is a date. Not going to make you climb a mountain, although that bumjee jumping idea doesn't seem half bad."

She rolled her eyes again at him, making that amused smirk come out to play.

And that's when she decided. She would not end the night without kissing those lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _THIS IS IMPORTANT_: last chapter I kinda messed up in the timetable. It can't be nine o'clock because it would already be dark outside and if it's dark they can't see. Yeah, I know. I'm stupid like that. So I made some minor exchanges on the last chapter so it makes sense. It's now seven p.m. Thank you for your comprehension and I apologize for my stupidity.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

_**THEN**_

He stopped in the middle of nothing.

They had drove a few miles past the city and then he just stopped the car in the side of the road.

"You know, this is not helping convincing me that your not going to murder me." she joked lightly making him chuckle.

He opened his door and got out.

"Come on, Kate. You'll love this."

She raised an eyebrow, but got out of the car while he went to the trunk and got something out of it.

"What's that?"

He took a picnic basket out of the trunk and showed it to her with a loopside smile.

"Care to join me?"

She smiled at the silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Absolutely."

He offered her his arm, the picnic basket tucked into his other arm and then he led her up this hill full of wild purple flowers and bright green grass that started to get cold with the night breeze.

"So," she started "a picnic huh?"

"Thought it would be nice for a change. Sometimes it's good to run away for a little while."

"What are you running from?"

"My mother. She's throwing a party with her her boyfriend." he said making a face.

"Oh. She's divorced?"

"Oh, yeah. I think she divorced like five times already or so."

"Wow. Five. That's a big number."

"Yup."

"What about your dad?"

He shrugged and gave her a smile "Don't have one."

"What?"

"Don't know who he is. Never met him."

"Oh!" she breathed looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

They got to the top of the hill and Rick stopped, putting the basket down and scooting to get a blanket from it, placing it on the floor and sitting on it heavily.

He looked up at her with a loopside smile and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit." he commanded.

"I'm not a dog." she huffed.

"Fine. Will you give me the pleasure of your company by sitting next to me?" he said mockingly, bating his eyelashes a bit and making her laugh.

"Well, if you put it that way, how could I say no?!"

"You can't." he answered as she sat down "No one can resist my ruggedly handsome looks and smooth charm."

She laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What did I say about the physical violence?!"

She shrugged and gave him a saucy look "Someone has to keep your ego in check."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Maybe."

"How nice of you." he bumped her shoulder and reached past her for the picnic basket.

"So, what will we be eating?"

"Well, I didn't knew what you liked so I brought tuna and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and some chips and fruit and muffins and cookies and..." he pulled out a travelers' mug and shook it in front of her face "strawberry milkshake."

She grabbed it from him and took a careful sip.

"This is good."

He scoffed "'Course it is. I made it."

"You made this?"

"Ah, yeah. . ."

She smiled cutely at him "That's very sweet."

He smiled at her and this time it was the open honest smile that crinkled his eyes.

She took the basket away from him and peaked inside, taking the containers out.

"So, Rick. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Milkshakes are not cooking. But to answer your question at eight."

"Eight?"

"Mom was doing this play from six to nine and she wouldn't come back until midnight. I had this nanny that sat all day watching daytime television and then would fall asleep on the couch. She'd give me dinner if she woke up in time for dinner. When she didn't I would fix something for myself. Usually simple stuff like sandwiches, but one day I was feeling like eating mac and cheese and my nanny was asleep so I decided what the hell. And I fixed it myself. I watched mother make it so I figured it couldn't be that hard."

That was. . . quite sad. Sounded lonely.

Rick hadn't really had much parenting going on in his life had he?

Both her parents were lawyers and that meant they were busy but they always found time for her. She couldn't name a single time when she needed her parents and they weren't there for you.

"The point is: I make a mean mac and cheese." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows making her laugh.

Silly man.

: : : :

An hour later, she was sitting between his legs, back against his chest while he leaned back and supported his weight on his hands.

She didn't knew how she they had ended up like this but she was way too comfortable to get up or complain.

Rick was telling some story about his misadventures and her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. The man had a smooth, relaxing voice that just made you relax and fall asleep.

"Hey, Kate. Don't fall asleep on me." he laughed at her ear.

"What?" she rose a bit, blinking to keep the sleep away "No. Nope, not falling asleep."

He laughed.

"I make you dinner and you fall asleep on me. Terrible."

"Sandwiches doesn't count as dinner."

"I made you a milkshake and cookies. You can't say cookies isn't cooking."

She slapped his leg "Shut up." she said making him laugh at her.

"Okay. Up up up, Kate."

"But I'm comfy." she half whined.

He laughed.

"Come on. I've got something to show you."

She got up and dusted off her shorts and stretched, standing on her tip-toes and raising her arms over her head and clasping her hands.

She relaxed and waited for Rick to get up, but he just stretched his arm out at her and wiggled his fingers.

"Help me up?"

She held his hand and pushed him up.

She half expected for him to pull to her to him, but he didn't. He came up easily and held onto her hand.

"Your gonna love this." he said as he led her to. . . somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"You really have to stop being so suspicious."

He threw over his shoulder and then he stopped in. . . no special spot really. They were father down, a few meters away from their blanket and picnic basket, but there was nothing different or special about it.

And then Rick let go of her hand and stood on his tip-toes reaching for something in one of the branches and suddenly a tire tied to a rope fell.

"It's a swing!" she stated dumbfounded. "How did you even knew that was there?"

"I build it." he said with a shrug "Want to try it out?" he said with a wiggle of eyebrows.

"Are you sure it's safe."

He scoffed at her "Yeah, I tested it."

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a little push back, making her take a few steps backwards and then he placed a foot in the inner circle of the tire and lifted off the ground making the tire swing and twirl crazily, making him laugh like a little kid.

He put a foot on the floor and looked at her, a little out of breath, eyes wide open and an overjoyed expression like a little kid. His hair was tousled by the wind making it flop into his forehead.

"Wanna try it out?"

"You're ridiculous." she laughed at him "Hells yeah I wanna try it, but if I fall I will kick your ass." she threatened approaching the swing that he was holding for her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder for support and climbed into the tire.

He was holding the rope just above where one of her hands was and when her other hand left his shoulder to hold to the road his other hand rested on her hip to give her support.

And suddenly his lips were really close to her ear and her back was to his chest and he was just such a large, warm presence behind her. His fingers burning fire through her clothes in her hip.

"I'm gonna let you go and push you for balance. Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

For a sickening moment, when he pushed her and she could no more feel the warmth of him behind her, she really thought she was going to fall. But her hands were clutching the rope tightly and her feet were securely set. And suddenly the swing went high with the impulse Rick had given her and it was a lot like flying. A lot like being a little girl again and being pushed high on the swing.

The swing twirled and she laughed and clutched the rope more tightly.

"You're ridiculous." she heard Rick say mockingly.

"Shut up!" she yelled as the swing came to a stop. She looked up and Rick was clutching the rope, making the swing stand still.

"Admit it. You loved it."

She jumped back on solid ground and swayed lightly, getting dizzy from all the spinning around.

Rick grabbed her by the elbow, coming to her side for balance.

"You're not going to throw up on me, are you Kate?!"

She laughed when he took half a step back. "Not going to throw up on you. Promise."

He smiled and offered her his arm to lean on, which she accepted happily because the world was still spinning a bit.

"Can I go again?" she asked looking up at him.

He laughed at her and shook his head slightly.

"Nope. It's almost starting."

"What is?"

"Sunset."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a shark attack."

"Sharks don't usually attack people." she informed.

"Yeah, but when they do it's pretty serious business." he said with a smug smirk, making her huff at him and roll her eyes.

He brought her back to their blanket and made her sit down next to him.

"So, we're just going to sit here and watch the sun set in the horizon?"

"That's the plan." he said, leaning back on his hands.

She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." she sighed.

"Okay."

And that's what they did. They sat there quietly and watched the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

The sun had almost disappeared when Rick nudged her to stand up.

"Come on, Kate. Time to go."

She sighed deeply, but got up and helped him gather their stuff.

"Wait a minute while I hide the swing." he said moving towards the tree where the swing was hanging, swaying almost imperceptibly in the breeze.

"Why?" Kate asked after him.

"It's my swing and I don't people using it and breaking it."

He grabbed the tire and threw it over a tall branch, keeping it effectively out of sight.

"A little possessive, aren't we?" he heard her ask and he could her the teasing in her voice, could almost see the cocked eyebrow and the smirk hanging from her lips. He turned around and there it was. The expression he knew would be on her face.

She had the picnic basket and was still looking at him teasingly. He smiled and come to her, holding her hand on an impulse and giving it a soft squeeze before pulling her with him downhill and back to the car.

Her hand was a little cold in his and he could the bones in her knuckles pressed against his thumb, but it was good. It was a good feeling having her hand in his.

He looked with a smile and she was blushing a little and she was bitting her lip and it was so damn sexy that he had to blink through the want of kissing her.

He couldn't kiss her. Not while he still had Kyra in the back of his mind. It wouldn't be correct for him to do that.

But she was still biting her lips and blushing and her eyes were doing this little trick where they stumbled to his mouth and then back up and he really wanted to kiss her now and he could see that she was going to kiss him. He felt tempted to let her. Felt tempted to just let her come close and touch her lips to his. Felt tempted to discover what did she taste like exactly. If she tasted like strawberry milkshake.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled them a little faster towards the car and made the moment get lost in the what ifs world.

It was a bad, bad idea to kiss Kate Beckett. Bad, terrible, maybe not so bad idea.

They reached the car and he took the basket from her and opened her door, waiting for her to get in like a gentleman and then closing it.

He opened the trunk and placed the picnic basket there, tucked safely into a corner. He closed the trunk and his eyes caught a glimpse of Kate's face through the rearview mirror.

He frowned and angled his head a little to the left to get a better view.

The lines in her face were worrying. Disappointment and rejection shimmering in her eyes.

He shook his head at himself, cursing his stupidity. He didn't mean to make her sad and he didn't mean for her to feel rejected and he was an idiot.

If his mother was here she would say something in the lines of "Really, Richard?! Have I thought you nothing?!".

Maybe he should explain, maybe he should tell her about Kyra and just tell the story of his heartbreak. He probably should do that. He didn't want to lead Kate in. But he couldn't. The wound was still too fresh for him to pick on it.

Let it heal first and then he would tell her, but right now, he had to find a way of fixing this.

He looked around him for inspiration and saw the little-pretty-purple-wild-flowers and he remembered that her favorite color was purple, so he picked one up and hid it behind his back.

He had given her a single tulip earlier, but they had left that somewhere in her living room.

He walked into the driver's sit and sat down, closing his door after him and turning to her with a charming smile.

He was good at those. Had practiced them for when he met a fan. His agent said something about bad boy attitude selling books and he just went with it.

She had her arms folded in front of her chest, being a little defensive and that hurt him a little. Knowing that he had put her like that. That was the reason why he hadn't kissed Kate Beckett. Not to hurt her. But apparently it happened anyway.

"What?" she asked when the only thing he did was stare at her.

He shook himself out of it and tried to fix it.

He produced the flower from behind his back and presented it to her with a smile. She quirked an eyebrow at him and threw him a scary expression.

She was going to make him work for it, wasn't she?! Oh, he was really, really liked her.

He scooted a little closer in his sit and leaned over brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and then tucking the flower there. He made a little trick he had learnt with the stem so it wouldn't fall.

He lean back and admired his work with a real smile now and noticed she was blushing again, with a little smile hanging from her lips and the disappointment and rejection had disappeared from her face.

"Beautiful." he breathed, his mouth talking without his brains' consent.

"Thank you, Rick." she said shyly, blushing deeply.

Oh wow. This girl really was beautiful. Not hot, but beautiful. Well, yeah, okay, she was hot too, but that was not the point.

He liked how she bit her lip and blushed when he touched her softly and chastely like this, he like the sweep of hair that fell down her shoulder, framing her face perfectly and he liked the way she teased him and her strong personality.

Oh, boy. He liked her. This was not good.

He look away and started the car, driving back to the city. Running back to the city where maybe the noise and all the people and action would stop this liking thing.

He was not ready to get his heart broken again.

Sometimes you need to run away from the city and sometimes you need to run back to it.

: : : :

He was still feeling a little bad about not kissing her, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

He stopped in her driveway and turned the car off, getting out to lead her to her door. Like a gentleman.

She stopped in front of her door and turned back to him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Oh, damn!

Now he wanted to kiss her. This was seriously messed up.

"So, aren't you going to ask me?"

He blinked "Ask you what?"

"What I'm thinking of your book."

"Nope." he stated, burring his hands in his pockets and swaying.

"Nope?!" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly. Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because." he stated.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

He shrugged and made a face.

"I'd rather wait until you finish it."

She shrugged but nodded.

"Okay." and then she was biting her lip again, making his lips focus on her lips that suddenly seemed so damn appealing.

He cleared his throat and swayed on his spot.

"Well, I guess I see you tomorrow? We could go grab a coffee or something?!" he said hesitantly. Half of him wanting for her to say yes and the other half for her to say no.

"Okay. We could do that." she answered easily with a cute smile, making the half of him that was rooting for her to say yes to cheer.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder for support, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. A little closer to his mouth than it was appropriated a lingering a little bit more than necessary.

She stepped back and he found himself smiling at her with a loopside grin.

She opened the door to her house and stepped inside. "See you tomorrow, Rick."

"Yeah, tomorrow." he breath, stepping away from the door before he did something stupid. He cleared his throat and shook his head at himself "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Kate."

She bit her lip, nodded with a smile and closed her door.

He stood there for a couple more seconds, staring at her door, until he was able to shake himself out of it and head for his car with a little piece of secret knowledge.

She smelled like cherries.

: : : :

She leaned against the front door and sighed like the teenage girl she was. This was alarming. She wasn't usually like this. All blushing and sighing over boys, but Rick had won her over. He had won her over with his words and his smile and his blue eyes and the way he paid attention and the way he had arranged a picnic and a secret swing.

This was absolutely ridiculous. Kate Beckett had never been the teenagery girl swooning over boys and if someone could hear her thoughts they would snort.

Completely ridiculous how she felt.

She shook herself out of it and headed upstairs, hoping to dodge her mother's questions. Not that she minded them, because she didn't. She just needed some time to precess this and be all girly over it and then she would be good to talk.

She climbed up the stairs and hid in her room, kicking her chuck taylors off and falling in the bed.

She had kissed him.

And that thought made her want to giggle.

She kissed him. Well, not really. Almost. But yeah, she had touched her lips to his face and that counted as a kiss.

And he had smiled. She kissed him and he smiled that loopside grin that she liked so much. All adorable and eye-crinkling.

She sighed and ran a hand down her face. The tips of her fingers caught the flower that he had put in her hair earlier. She took it off of her hair looked at it for a moment.

It was purple, or maybe lilac. It didn't seem to have different petals, but one single petal that circle the all thing, and a little center with yellow things that looked like an aliens antenna sticking out.

It was pretty and had that aspect of a wild thing and not that carefully put together aspect that florists delivered.

She twirled the seem in her fingers, making the flower spin and bur until she could only see the purple.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Her mother's head peaked inside the room with an expectant smile on her face.

"So, how was your date?"

"Magical." she responded without thinking, making Johanna laugh.

"Oh, is that so?!"

"He made me a picnic in this beautiful place and then he showed me his secret swing." she said with a silly smile.

"Is that code for something?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, mom. An actual swing. It was. . .fun. Really fun."

Her mother gave her this smile that was too knowing. "Did you kiss him?"

"On the cheek." she said somewhat defensively, making her mother hum.

"Okay, Katie. Do you want some desert?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Her mother nodded and smiled "I'll better get back downstairs before your father eats everything, then. Night, Katie."

"Night, mom."

Johanna close the door, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts and her flower and Rick's books.

She grabbed his first book that she had almost finished reading and placed the flower inside of it, so it would never get lost.

And then she opened the book on the page she had left it and continued reading, immersing herself on the world Rick Castle had created.


	9. Chapter 9

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

She finished his book on a sigh, getting a little bit sad that it had come to an end.

It was a good book, if not great. She leaned back against the headboard and closed the book, making sure that the wild flower he had given her yesterday was still safely tucked in there.

She glanced at her watch and bit her bottom lip. It was almost four in the afternoon and Rick hadn't showed up and she was getting a little edgy.

She was being silly. It was barely four and he still had plenty of time. It was early for a cup of coffee.

She got up and carefully slid the book into his place in the bookshelf, feeling that rush of rightness of pouting a finished book in its spot. Right back where he belonged.

She checked her watch again and huffed a breath at herself, smoothing a hand down her dress. And why was she was wearing a dress again, for that matter. She wasn't a dress kind of girl. Sure she loved to go shopping and handpick a dress for a special occasion, but she wasn't the type of girl who wore a dress every damn day or a girl that put on a dress every time she was going out on a date.

Damn Richard Castle for making her put a dress on. Maybe she still had time to change. Maybe she still had time to change. Put on some jeans and a top. Throw a jacket over it. Make herself feel more comfortable.

She shook her head at herself and decided to pick up is other book. Maybe a little reading would help her settle down and stop being so outright silly. How old was she? Fifteen?!

She picked up_ A Rose for Everafter _and opened it on the dedicatory page.

_For Kyra. You make the starts shine._

Who the hell was Kyra?!

: : : :

He found himself at her doorstep at precisely four in the afternoon. Which was way too early to be picking someone up for coffee. But there was something about Kate Beckett that just made him gravitate to her. Something that made him want to know more about her.

He didn't know exactly when that had changed in him. When his poor battered heart had made a summersault and became so interest in Kate Beckett, but if he had to guess he would say that it had been in that mili-second when she was looking up at him, through her eyelashes, her hair let lose, cascading around her face and that wild flower tucked in her ear with the soft light from the foyer hitting her just right.

Or maybe it had been that moment when she had leaned in and kissed his cheek and he could smell cherries all around her. A little piece of information like that made him want to know more about her. Know every single little meaningless detail.

He got out of his car and knocked on her door, coming face to face with Jim Beckett.

He blinked and took half a step back.

"Mr. Beckett. How are you sir?" he asked, trying to keep his cool before of the assessing look of Kate's father.

"I've been fine. What about you, Rick." it said in a way that didn't sound like a question, but a observation, which was not helping him keep his cool.

He answered it anyway "Can't complain. Is Kate home?"

"Why?"

"Uh, we agreed on going out for coffee. . . today and I'm here to pick her up. . . sir." he stuttered.

Jim lifted an eyebrow at him, but he stood his place.

"Jim, stop scaring the poor boy." he heard a voice speak from behind Jim, and then Johanna Beckett appeared in the doorway, nudging her husband aside and making him grunt.

"Hello, Rick. How are you? Kate'll be down in a minute." she assured him with a kind smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Beckett." he half sighed in relief.

"Why don't you come in and wait for Katie?!"

He eyed Jim Beckett carefully and decided that it was safer to stay outside "It's okay. I'll just wait here."

Johanna nodded with an amused smile and left the door open.

"Oh, there you are." he heard Johanna say and then Kate appeared in his line of sight using a summer dress.

He beamed at her, without really realizing he was doing it.

"Kate. Hi."

She gave him that little shy smile, although he could see something was not quite right. That something was off.

"Hi."

"Ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing her father on the cheek and coming towards him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beckett. It was a pleasure." he said making a little bow and grinning at them.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. See you later." she threw over her shoulder at her parents.

He took her hand and led her to the car, hearing Johanna close the door behind them.

: : : :

He drove her to a little coffee shop that she had never been to before and ordered coffee. His and hers and whatever it was that he ordered her it was pretty damn good.

"What's this?" she asked pointing to her coffee.

"Grand skim latte, two pumps sugar, free vanilla. Thought you'd like it." he told her with a crooked smile.

"I like this. This is good." she told him appreciatively.

He laughed and nodded at her "I'm known for having excellent taste."

"I'll let your ego get away with that one because this coffee is just too good." she quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a teasing look.

He laughed and leaned forward in his chair, coming closer to her and smiling broadly.

She lasted exactly thirty seconds with him staring at her with his blue eyes before she looked away and blushed.

He smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Who's Kyra?" she blurted out.

Rick choked on his coffee, almost spitting it out.

"What?" he asked with his voice two octaves higher than usual.

"He laughed and leaned forward in his chair, coming closer to her and smiling broadly.

She lasted exactly thirty seconds with him staring at her with his blue eyes before she looked away and blushed.

He smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Who's Kyra?" she blurted out.

Rick choked on his coffee, almost spitting it out.

"What?" he asked with his voice two octaves higher than usual.

"For Kyra. You make the stars shine." she quoted "So, who's Kyra.

He leaned back on his chair and clutched his cup of coffee.

"You saw that, huh."

"Yeah."

He looked back up at her and she almost felt sorry for bringing up the matter. The look he gave was so deeply wounded, so heartbroken that almost made her want to cry.

"It's a long story." he sighed.

"I have time." she said leaning forward.

He sighed and flagged the waitress.

"The check, please." he asked.

What was he doing?

Her heart flipped in her chest and she got the sick feeling deep in her stomach that he was leaving her. Maybe it was a touchy subject. Maybe she shouldn't have asked, because now he seemed ready to drive her back home and never see her again.

She swallowed pass the lump in her throat "Where are we going?"

"To my house. If I'm gonna tell this story we'll need boos and I'm not about to buy alcohol to a minor." he tried to smirk at her but it fell somewhat flat.

They were going to his home. It was okay.

She got up and followed him to the car, willing not to push until he got some alcohol around.

: : : :

He drove back to his home and assaulted his mother's liquor cabinet, that it was really his, but his mother had claimed it all to herself.

He took out a couple of bottles of scotch and red wine and some tequila, and then he took her by the hand and led her upstairs to his room.

"Where are we going?"

"My special place." he said, watching as her eyes widened and she grew a bit tense when he opened the door to his room. Her whole expression was comical and he felt inclined to see what she would do if he sat her down on the bed. But that was too much torture for the poor girl and he had a story to tell.

So he only shook her head at her and opened the window of his room that led to a roof. It was a two story house and his bedroom faced the back of the house. The first floor was bigger than the second floor, so his window led directly to the roof that covered the kitchen below them.

He climbed the window and offered his hand to help, which she immediately refused, huffing at him a little bit.

He sat down heavily on the rooftop with the bottles securely tucked between his legs, and he patted the sit next to him for her to sit.

He took a deep breath and uncapped the scotch, taking a sip.

"Kyra was my girlfriend." he started, taking another sip of the scotch and making a face when the liquid burnt fire down his throat.

"Was?"

He looked a her and almost felt like smiling.

"Yeah, was." And holy damn, how that stupid verb still hurt him a little bit. It wasn't as bad as it had been the first weeks, the first month. His heart was getting better, the poor thing, so he kept going with the story.

"I met her at college. She his this tiny thing. Couldn't reach my shin even if she was wearing heels. But let me tell you, she had a heart as big as this planet. She was kind and funny and she was fierce. Never saw her quit." he took another sip of his scotch "Until she quit on us, that is." he laughed at his own stupid dark humor, and felt Kate coming a little bit closer "We dated for almost three years. I was head over heels with that girl. Completely in love. " he turned his face to her and gave a depreciative smile "Do you know what that his Kate?! Just being so completely in love with someone that it almost feels that you can live better, breath better, be better, when they're around?"

"I don't think so. Just your standard boy crushes. I've liked guys but I wouldn't say that I breathed better around them."

He laughed at her and smile his real smile.

He really, really liked this Kate Beckett.

He sighed and got serious again.

"The last semester she went in an exchange program to London. I was supposed to take her to the JFK, so she could catch her flight. We were at the Grand Central Station and I grabbed her and to dance. I told her 'One last dance before you go' and she smiled sweetly at me and danced with me, right there, under the clock. And then I got down on one knee and I asked her to marry me. And she said no. She left to London and I never saw her again." he concluded taking two large sips of his scotch.

"I'm sorry about Kyra."

"Me too." he sighed. And then he lay back and motioned for her to do the same, her head resting on his arm.

: : : :

They had been silent for a while when she spoke again.

"I'm not a rebound girl." she told him quietly, trying to keep her cool.

"I know." he sighed "You could never be no one's rebound girl. You're too smart and pretty for that. The guy would just start liking you for real." he smiled at her.

"I'm serious. You better not be using me as your rebound girl, Richard Castle."

He laughed at the cute/serious face she was making "I am too. I really, really like you."

"Like me? Or like like me?" she answered turning her head to him, he did the same and smiled.

"Like you or like like you?!" he made a thoughtful look and a smile that betrayed his attempt at seriousness.

Kyra's gone. He would never forget Kyra, because she was a part of his past. But Kyra's gone and she would never come back. And Kate was here. Kate was lying with him on his roof, head resting on his arm and looking at him expectantly and a little bit shy.

So he bent the arm she was laying on, making her come closer and then he kissed her. Soft and sweet, closing his eyes to savor her properly.

She tasted like cherries too. Cherries and coffee, which was a weird mix but he liked it.

He kept the kiss chaste and then leaned back. Making enough room between them so he could see her eyes and speak.

"I think I like like you, Katherine Beckett."

She bit her lip and then beamed at him.

"Good! Because I like like you too, Richard Castle." she said making him laugh and bring her back to another kiss.

Kyra was gone and maybe Kate was just what he needed to mend his heart, and right now, as he kissed her, he felt his heart rate kick up and the poor muscle working on stitching himself back up.

Yup, he could feel that Kate Beckett was just what he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Just a quick reminder that I'm so very thankful for all of your support. Plus we hit over 50 reviews. Yay!

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

On the way back he let her drive. He didn't even asked if she had a license or if she knew how to drive, he had simply given her the keys and sat on the passengers' side.

"Not going to drive you home while I'm tipsy, Kate."

She arched an eyebrow, but it didn't have any effect on him because she couldn't stop smiling. Since he had kissed her on his roof that she couldn't stop smiling.

She got in the car and thrust the key into the ignition, turning it and feeling the engine purr.

Oh, this felt good. Such sense of power.

She looked at him a little thrilled and then stepped on the gas, making the car speed up in the quiet neighborhood.

The wind was whipping her hair back and making her eyes sting, so that she had to blink every few minutes, but it was so very good. The speed send a rush through her blood, pumping her brain with adrenaline.

She heard Rick laugh beside her and turned her head to look at him watching her intently. Blue eyes studying every inch of her face. He gave her a silly smile and she smiled back.

"Eyes on the road, Kate." he warned her, not looking away from her though.

"Why don't you put your eyes on the road?" she threw back, turning her head to the road. It was dangerous not to look at the road.

"Mmm, I'm not driving and what I'm looking at, his way more beautiful than the landscape."

"Sappy." she scoffed, throwing him a look.

He laughed and hummed "That's why you're blushing."

She ducked her head to hide away her blush.

He reached and turned the radio on letting The Black Keys flutter through the speakers.

She looked up at him somewhat surprised, but this time he wasn't looking at her. He was. . . humming. Singing along with the music.

"_That's me, that's me, the boy with the broken halo. That's me, that's me, the devil won't let me be_." she heard him sing along.

"Sinister Kid." she identified the music then, the lyrics he was singing and the melody clicking in her head.

He turned to her then. With a surprised smile, looking please.

"You know The Black Keys?" he asked, still with that adorable smile.

"Oh, yeah." she found herself smiling back.

"Katherine Beckett you are a constant surprise. It's layers and layers of little, adorable, surprising things."

"Did you just call me adorable?!"

"Yup," he said with a cheeky smile "I also said that I want to peel all of your lawyers." he said leering at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate choked on her own breath and blushed a deep red, that tainted her face and ears and neck.

Rick laughed at her "And you are adorable." he distracted her from his comment "Sometimes when you're thinking, you get this little frown between your eyebrows and you bite your lip. Adorable. Oh, and when you blush."

"I'm conflicted on whether to take that as a compliment or not. I think I'm choosing on taking that as compliment."

He laughed again and placed his arms in her headrest, making her feel the warmth of him radiating from his arm.

Jeez, the man was like a walking radiator.

She parked the car in front of her parents' house and took the key off of the ignition, making The Black Keys cease their beat.

She gave him the keys back and gave him a little smile.

"How are you going to go back?"

"I'll drive."

She frowned at him.

"But you just said that you didn't drove tipsy."

He shook his head at her and smirked "I said I wouldn't drive you home tipsy. I can drive me home tipsy. That's fine."

She crossed her arms and glared at him disapprovingly.

He shrugged with that silly smile playing on his face and got out of the car, signaling for her to do the same.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, but got out of the car and joined him, as he offered her his arm and led her to the front door.

They stopped at her front door and she smiled shyly at him.

"So. . . see you tomorrow?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Definitely." he beamed at her "How about this: you spend tomorrow with me."

"All day?"

"Afraid I'll bore you to dead?" he teased lightly.

"No, I'll bet you know exactly how not to bore a girl." she smirked, giving him a salacious look.

He startled a laugh and gave her a pleased look.

"So many layers." he murmured to himself, and then he was taking a step forward, throwing a arm around her waist and pulling her to him for a light kiss.

She smiled into his mouth and kissed him back, biting his bottom lip in a daring move that seemed to surprise him. She pulled back with a clever smile and took a step away from him, keeping herself away from temptation.

"Pick me up at ten."

He hummed at her and nodded, seeming a little bit dazed.

She laughed at him and pecked him once on the mouth, chaste and sweet. When she pulled back he was smiling at her the loopside grin she liked so much.

He took a step back while she opened the door.

He cleared his throat "Bye, Kate." he called out after her.

"Until tomorrow, Rick." she said over her shoulder "Until tomorrow seems more hopeful."

He grins at her and whispers just loud enough that she could hear "So many layers."

She laughed and opened the door further, stepping inside and swaying on her spot, not ready yet to say goodbye to him.

Rick shook his head and waved at her as he went for his car, looking back at her every few seconds as if to check if she was still there

She waved back at him and shouted "Drive safe."

He saluted her and got in the car, turning the engine and looking one last time to her before he drove off.

She sighed deeply and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the huge grin that wanted out under control.

She closed the door and turned around, coming face to face with her mother and yelping.

"Jeez, mom! You almost gave me a heart attack! Can you stop doing that?!"

Johanna quirked and eyebrow and looked at her with those deep brown laughing eyes of hers.

"How was it?"

Kate laughed a little "You get right into the chase don't ya?! Not even a hello or anything."

Johanna rolls her eyes at her and drags her to the couch, making her sit down on the soft cushions and sitting on the coffee table immediately in front of it.

"How was it?" she asked again.

"It was good." Kate answered with a smile, making her mother smile back.

"How good is good?"

"Very good." Kate confessed, blushing a little bit.

Oh, for God's sake, this blushing think was getting seriously ridiculous.

Johanna hummed at her with a knowing smile.

"So good you were kissing him?!"

Kate lifted an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms.

"Were you peeping out the windows?" she said incredulously.

Her mother just shrugs at her and gives her a not-so-innocent smile.

"Mom!" she complains "Isn't there a law against spying on your daughter?!"

"Nope." her mother laughs a little, making Kat huff at her "But you didn't tell me, Katie. Was coffee code for something?" her mother quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was code for: let-me-tell-you-about-the-girlfriend-that-broke-my-heart-after-I-proposed-to-her-and-get-me-tipsy-and-then-admit-I-like-like-you."

"Oh! He likes-likes you." her mother smiled "I told you so." she gloated.

"First you did not told me so and second, I have something to ask you."

Johanna raised one eyebrow "What?"

"Can I spend the day with Rick tomorrow?" she said in a breath.

"Well, I don't see why not. But after tomorrow we're having a family day, Katie. Have some quality family time together, got it?!"

Kate smiled widely and kissed her mother on the cheek "Thank you, mom."

: : : :

After he receives the phone call he gets in he car as fast as he can, pocketing his phone and some cash. He drives as fast as he can, running a few red-lights and speeding past the limit-speed, he's out of breath and feels like his heart his about to come out of his mouth as he rushed to the hospital, the words of the kind nurse ringing in his head like churchbells.

"You're mother has been admited in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. She's uncounscious and the doctors are doing everything they can."

In his way to the hospital, he almost crashes three times, managing to swivel the wheel at the last minute and avoid the other cars.

He's way too scared and filled with adrenaline to care about the traffic patrol. He could get stopped. He could lose his license. He could lose his car. He could die from a carcrash. Alhough all of this could happen, he can't find it in him to care.

His mother his in the hospital because she drank herself to oblivition and not for the first time. This has happened before and sincerely, he's getting sick of it. He can't take it anymore.

The woman can not drink herself to the edges of death every time her new boyfriend breaks up with her and steals all of her money. That's not how that works.

He parks sloppily in the parking lot and sprints to the front doors of the hospital until he reaches the front desk, where an older nurse is typping something in an old looking computer.

"Excuse me." he pants, and he must sound really desperate and afraid, because the woman lifts preocupied eyes to him.

"How can I help you?" she asks, offering him a calm reassuring smile.

He swallows hard and says the words. Repeats them for the second time since this happened "My mother, Martha Rodgers, has been admited for alcohol poisoning. I would like to know her condition or if she's already awake?"

The nurse nods and picks up some sheets of paper that are supposed to have the emergency patients' names on it.

"Oh, yes. Here she is. Martha Rodgers." the nurse reads something from the sheet of paper and frowns at him, making him much more nervous "She's been admited a while ago, but she's still under observation. I'm sorry, but you can't see her right away, honey. Why don't you go wait in the waiting room and the doctor on service will get back to you when he cans."

The nurse has kind eyes and a maternal smile, and she looks like she's genuinly sorry for him. She looks like she really cares. He should get her name.

He looks down and reads the nametag on her scrubs.

"Thank you, Jackie. Thanks."

"No, problem honey. I'll check on your mom myself if I have too." she offers him a kind and calming smile and he tries his best to smile back, but can see that he can't quite manage it.

He ends up giving the nurse a nod of his head and heading to the waiting area, sinking down on one of the chairs and burring his head in his hands.

The worst part isn't even that she's in the hospital suffering from alcohol poisoning at her own hand. The worst part is that she's in the hopital suffering from alcohol poisoning _again_; even after she promised him it wouldn't happen again. That she would never let herself get to the point where she would drink herself to a coma.

She lied to him and now he has to go through this shit all over again.

Sometimes his mother could be a selfish bastard, because when she drinks she only thinks how much she's hurting and never considers how much she's going to hurt him when something happens to her. And something always happens to her and then he's left waiting in a hospital room that smells like desinfectant and clean, and he has to sit in uncomfortable chairs all night.

He scrubs his face with a hand and sighs deeply, trying hard not to cry. He's twenty-one-years-old, for God's sake! He's supposed to be a man by now. An adult!

Although, in prespective, his mother should start behaving like an adult as well and she doesn't.

He leans back and lets his head hit the wall, apreciating the cold that filters into his brain, making his head seem like it's not going to explode so much.

He closes his eyes.

This is going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Shopping scene for **AnnaFIRTH**. I know it's not quite what you expected but I hope you like it!

Be aware that I don't know the slightest about what acute alcohol poisoning does to you or how to treat it. What I write is only me guessing. I'm sorry I can't be more accurate but I write internetless.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He didn't show up.

The next day, Kate got up and got dressed with a smile on her face and then she waited for him downstairs. She sat on the couch near her father reading his book while her dad watched sports.

When the clock hit ten she started throwing glances at the door, expecting him to come knocking at any minute.

She waited for him and he didn't come.

By eleven-thirty she had his book thrown somewhere on the floor and her head against her dad's shoulder.

When her mother came to call her for lunch she was bubbling with anger; passing in her bedroom and darting her eyes out the window every now and then.

She sat heavily on the table and glared at her parents every time they tried to start a conversation, moving her food around in her plate instead of eating it.

The son-of-a-bitch! Bastard, self-centered jackass!

He had actually stood her up. What the hell?! And she thought; she really thought that this guy was different! She really, really thought that this was one of the good guys.

Jackass!

She dropped her fork making it clink in the plate and almost fall of the table.

Her mother threw her a warning glance making her sigh deeply and cross her arms over her chest.

"Can I go to my room?"

"No." her mother stated resolutely.

"Why not?!"

This was not fair! Why couldn't she sulk all on her own?!

"You're coming to the mall with me." her mother's tone was calm and assertive.

"But I don't wanna." she complained.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old. You're coming with me." her mother affirmed strongly, making no doubt that she didn't have a say in it.

She huffed a little and kept her jaw set.

Johanna didn't seem mad at her though. She got up and kissed her dad on the cheek, whispering something in his ear that caused that crooked smile to appear and then she dragged her to the car.

"Come on, Katie. I know it hurts but you can't be like that. No guy deserves that. If he didn't show up it's his loss."

Kate was still looking out the window with her arms crossed, and yeah she could admit she was throwing a tantrum a little. She could see she was behaving like a three-year-old but she was seriously hurt.

Her mom parked the car in the underground parking lot and dragged her out of the car, looping their arms and walking beside her to the mall.

"You know what will help you get better?!" her mother asked throwing her a smile "Some shopping."

: : : :

Johanna dragged her from store to store until her bad mood disappeared.

She loved to shop with her mom. They always had a lot of fun, especially because her mother loved to try out outfits and then make this ridiculous poses that a respected lawyer like her shouldn't be doing. And then she made Kate do the same what was always loads of fun.

Johanna got into a changing area and a couple of minutes later she came out wearing a summer dress that reached her knees.

She spun around, making the bottom of the dress flair and then she grabbed her sunglasses and a big floppy hat that she had found God-knows-where. She put them on and blew Kate a kiss. And then she started mockingly posing for her, making Kate laugh.

"Ladies and gentleman, Johanna Beckett. One of NY's finest lawyers."

Johanna rolled her eyes at her and twirled around again.

"What do you think? Think your dad will like it?"

Kate smiled softly "Yeah, I think he will."

She loved this side of her mother. The side that did everything to cheer her up and the side that loved her father so much.

She could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him, every time she laughed at one of his bad jokes, every time she smiled at him.

After so many years married her parents were still totally in love with each other and that was hard to find. Most couples divorce even before they reach the ten years and others stayed together and hated each other silently.

Once when she was a little girl she had caught her parents dancing around on the living room. It was late and she was thirsty, so she had gotten up for a glass of water only to find her parents dancing to no music in the middle of the living room.

Her mother was standing on top of her dad's shoes although she could dance perfectly and he was holding her close while they swayed around the living room. And all of that because her mother had had a bad day at work and her dad wanted to cheer her up.

From that day on she dreamed of finding a love just like that. Someone that cares enough for you to dance around the living room, even if there's no music and it's late at night. Someone who'll do everything for you and be everything you need.

One and done.

Her mother shoved another dress into her arms and ushered her to the changing room.

"Mom," she complained "another dress?! Come on!"

"Well, I was thinking you could wear that to our picnic tomorrow. Come on, Katie. Try it on."

"But I already have so many dresses." she whined even as she stripped off her clothes and tried it on.

"There'll come one day, Katherine Beckett, when you'll need a dress for a special event and you won't have one."

She huffed at her mother and slipped the red dress on. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled a little.

It suited her well. It almost reached her knees and the flowery pattern made it not look completely red but with white smeared all over.

She got out and twirled just like her mother had done, smoothing her hands down her dress to not let it lift up too much.

"You look good." Johanna said with a approving smile.

"I look like Minnie." she stated.

"I always thought Minnie looked great." Johanna laughed at her.

Kate rolled her eyes a little and smiled back.

It was a good afternoon. Shopping with her mother always made her happy. It was so much fun that she almost forgot the fact that Richard Castle hadn't showed up. Almost.

: : : :

He was sitting on her bedside, waiting and praying to God or whatever higher force that existed, for his mother to wake up. He really wanted her to wake up, so he could hug her and see her dramatic and witty self smile at him. And then he wanted to shout at her a little bit.

The doctor had let him in, saying that his mother was under an induced coma and they had to wait for her to wake up.

Most patients woke up from this but there was still a chance of her never waking up.

So here he was now. At his mother's bedside, wishing that the alcohol hadn't poisoned her brain and murdered all the brain cells.

He spent all night there, not sleeping and scribbling away in his notebook.

Writing was his best coping mechanism, because if somehow he wrote it. Wrote a character getting through the same and then getting out of it than it gave him hope. Hope that it could be possible.

Sometime during the night he had ran out of pages on his notebook, so he started scribbling on napkins and when those ran out, he took his dress-shirt and started scribbling on it.

He was sure he should've look insane. He wasn't sure how they hadn't put them in a mental facility after spending all night scribbling on a shirt.

Jackie came by twice to check up on him and she always brought a kind smile and candy from the vending machine.

"You have to eat something honey." she had told him as he munched down the Twix she had brought him.

He tried to lay down in the couch in her mother's hospital room but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't-

His brain was frozen. He was stuck and he couldn't think.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Jackie came back and kicked his ass out.

"Come on, honey. You have to go home and sleep some. Have a proper meal."

"But, but- I have to be here when she wakes up."

Jackie ushered him out of the room "Nonsense. I have your contact number and as soon as there're any changes we'll call you."

"But, but, but-"

"No buts. Now tell me. You've been awake for how long?"

He stopped and tried to do the mental math, although his brain didn't seem to want to cooperate.

He was too tired and yet he couldn't sleep.

He shook himself out of that and tried to do the math.

"Hmm, thirty hours give or take." he winced.

"Uh-hu! You are going home and getting some sleep. And you don't come back until you've slept at least nine hours. You hear me?!"

He nodded and followed Jackie to the hospital's front door. Jackie pulled his arm down, so he wasn't towering over her and patted him on the cheek, offering him a nice smile.

"It'll be okay, honey." she said confidently "Now go get something proper to eat and get some sleep. I don't need a zombie walking around in my hospital."

He left then.

He got into his car with the intent of driving home. He really was going to drive home, but he passed by the mall and his stomach twisted painfully.

He made a face and parked the car just outside the automatic doors.

He wouldn't have the brain power to make himself dinner or whatever when he arrived home, so it would be better to just buy something already made.

Rick got into the mall and head for the food court.

: : : :

Kate and Johanna had decided to stop for ice cream before they went back home.

They were sitting at a table in a corner where they could see everything, so her mother had convinced her to play a game.

It was silly and worthy of a four-year-old but she liked to play it anyway.

It was quite simple. Someone described someone and you'd have to find that person, what was not that hard since this mall wasn't that frequented in a weekday, even though it was summer.

It was like finding Waldo, but easier.

She was waiting for her mother to start describing the person, but instead Johanna opened her mouth in a perfect 'o' and turned alarmed eyes at her.

She frowned and looked around to see what her mother had seen, and then her gaze caught him.

He was standing with a bag from one of the least-known restaurants and he was looking around, seemingly trying to decide what to do with himself.

"Rick." she breathed, taking a good look at him. He seemed so lost. He was literally just standing there, not seeming to know what to do with himself. And he looked like a mess too. His hair was flopping down his forehead and sticking out in every direction, he was wearing a dress-shirt that had something wrong with it although Kate couldn't quite say what when she was this far away and he had bags under hollowed eyes.

In sum: he looked like hell!

"I think you should go talk to him." her mother said from behind her "He doesn't look okay."

Kate was about to protest but when she took a second look at Rick she decided she really should go talk to him.

She pushed the rest of her ice cream towards her mother and got up, making a bee-line towards him.

When she was within arms reach, she tapped him on the shoulder lightly, making him jump in the air, almost dropping his takeout bag.

He turned to her sharply and sighed when he saw it was her.

"Kate." he sounded relieved when he said her name. Like something good in a sea of bad.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

His eyes were different. More opaque and not shining like they used to be. He seemed to had grown older in the day that they'd been apart.

"What happened?" she said, touching his arm lightly and making him lean into her touch.

He blinked at her for a couple of seconds and then his lips tilted downwards.

"She's in the hospital. Almost drunk herself to dead. Again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh is correct." he said flatly and then his eyes widened and he looked up at her a little bit panicked "Oh my God. I was supposed to spend the day with you. Oh, I'm so sorry Kate. I really am, I'm-"

She shook her head at him "It's okay. It's okay."

"No. It's not. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no. Seriously. It's okay. I mean, your mother's in the hospital and it's not your fault."

He sighed and swayed on his feet, for a she felt like he could fall over her.

"How long have you been awake?"

He gave a self-depreciative smile "Roughly thirty hours. I've been awake for longer, don't worry."

"Have you been driving?" he shrugged at her "You can't drive like that. Come on, we'll take you home."

"No need. I'm fine." he drawled, taking a step forward and stumbling on his feet.

"Yeah, you are clearly fine." she rolled her eyes at him, grabbing one of his arms and passing it over her shoulder. "You're coming with me writer-boy."

"Writer-boy?! That's a new one. I like that."

She huffed a laugh at him.

"Come on, writer-boy. Let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am really sorry about the two week delay on this chapter, but I got grounded and couldn't write. Beware that I haven't written anything for two weeks so this chapter might suck a great deal.

Thank you for your attention and comprehension.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He fell asleep in the car.

Rick Castle was adorable when he was sleeping, with his hair flopping into his forehead and his mouth parted a little bit, so he could breath better. And she was surprise to find out that he didn't snore, he just kinda. . . breathed heavily. It was different. More calming.

"Rick Castle, if you droll on me I swear to God-" she muttered under her breath, reaching to swipe his hair out of his forehead.

He was heavy too. Very heavy, and she only had his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Earth to Kate. Where do I turn now?" her mother called out from the driver's sit.

"What? Oh, uh. Left. I think."

Kate looked back to the sleeping man next to her and sighed deeply.

It was funny how all of that anger just disappeared like that. She was so mad at him just a couple of hours ago. So mad that she could strangle him, and now all of that was gone.

She shifted a little bit in her sit and leaned her head back against the headrest, taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what to do with him.

The hand he had on her thigh - when had that happened? - twitched and she looked back up at him to see a frown painting his face and his eyes struggling with something under his eyelids.

He was having a bad dream. A very bad dream, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

And then he woke up.

His hand clenched her thigh hard and he sit up straight, looking around with eyes wide open and a rush of startled breath.

She placed a hand over the one that was currently clutching her thigh and squeeze, both to appease him and to alleviate the pressure of his fingers.

"Kate." he rushed out relieved.

"Bad dream?" she asked softly, trying not to startle him.

"Bad dream." he confirmed with a dismissive smile, like it was no big deal.

Idiot.

"Everything okay back there?" her mom asked from the front sit.

"Everything shiny Mrs. Beckett." Rick said leaning back against his sit.

"Katie?" her mom asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"It's fine. I think." she replied eyeing Rick.

"Okay. Where do I turn now?"

"Take the left and then right. My house is the third one on the left."

Johanna nodded and turned left.

"So, what was it about?"

"What?" Rick asked, bringing his gaze back to her.

"Your bad dream. What was it about?"

The only answer she got back was the hand he had in her thigh turning over and holding hers, squeezing once.

She was about to insist on the matter when he turned pleading eyes to her. She dropped the it.

: : : :

When they finally stopped in front of his house, he was about to fall asleep on Kate again. Apparently her bony shoulders were strangely comfortable.

He was about to get out of the car when Mrs. Beckett turned back to him and asked "Is there anyone else that could stay with you?"

If there was anyone else to stay with him?! Well, his mother was in a coma, Kyra was gone and he couldn't ask for Kate to stay because it would sound really bad to ask her parents if she could stay the night at her boyfriend's house.

He gave Mrs. Beckett a smile, that even he knew was weak "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

No one ever really worries about him anyway. He's more than used to it.

Oh, wow. Self-loathing. How charming.

"Can I stay with him?"

"What?" he startled, looking up at Kate and then back at her mother. Trying really, really hard not to hope too much.

And he should look really horrible, because Mrs. Beckett took a good look at him and nodded her head once, giving Kate a tight smile.

"Thanks, mom." Kate rushed out, leaning forward and kissing her mother on the cheek, she then got out of the car, standing beside him and closing the door.

Kate Beckett looped one arm around his and dragged him towards his front door.

"You're staying with me?!"

"Yup. But if you rather I leave I can always call my mom back and-"

"No, no, no, no." he rushed out a little too fast and a little too desperate. She didn't seem to mind, though. Kate looked at him with somewhat of a pleased smile and reached for his keys. Taking them from him and unlocking the door.

"After you." she motioned, pushing him over the threshold and locking the door after them.

She kept pushing him around, until he was sitting on the couch, blinking slowly and trying to figure out why. Why in the world would she want to do this?

And since his brain was being very slow and uncooperative he decided to ask.

"Why? Why do you want to stay with me?"

She spun back to him and placed both hands on her hips. And if she didn't seemed so serious he might've laughed.

"Because you need some support and someone has to make sure you actually sleep and eat, Richard Castle. Besides you owe me a date. And not any kind of date. A day long date! And you better charm my pants off, because I spent an entire day thinking you had stood me up and that was not fun."

She affirmed waving one of her fingers in front of his face.

Wow. Bossy and scary.

He kinda liked it.

"Got it?!"

He nodded his head "Yeah. You want me to be okay so I can charm your pants off. Consider it done." he smirked at her.

Kate pressed her lips together in what was a weak attempt not to smile and blushed lightly.

He would bet that she hadn't mean to say the term, 'charm my pants off' but hey, he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

"Good. Now don't fall asleep while I make you a omelet." he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it "And no. I will not put anything weird in it. That includes chocolate and gummy bears." she threw over her shoulder.

Wha-?! How did she know?

: : : :

**A/N:** I know this one his shorter and I'll promise to make up for it in the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Let me tell you the story of how this was supposed to be ten chapter long and the entire summer romance was supposed to last only three chapters. . .

Just to let y'all know that I'm aiming for twenty chapters, but I really doubt I can keep it that short.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He ended up falling asleep on her. Again.

He was using her as a body pillow, resting his head in her thighs and stretching out in the couch. He looked very comfortable, and at ease so she decided not to move him.

The TV was on. A show about cooking or something was on, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She let it be only white noise in the distance. Right now she was more interest about finding out what was written on is shirt.

The way the ink almost faded into the fabric and his letters mingled with each other wasn't making it easy for her to understand what was written there.

She could distinguish only a couple of words. One of them seemed to appear frequently.

Nikki.

It was everywhere, all over his shirt.

Kate smoothed her fingers on his back, stretching out his shirt so she could try to understand it better.

Nikki threw him a challenging look over her shoulder and sauntered off, in her high heels. And a minute later, almost without his permission, Rook's feet were leading him right after her. After all, he'd always been a sucker for smart brunettes in high hells.

Smart brunettes in high hells, huh?

Wonder if she fit in that category. Probably she did. And she really liked that.

Apparently Rook liked it. Whomever Rook was. But if she would bet, she would say he was a character.

She kinda liked this little tale he was spinning on his shirt. It was good. She wanted to read more of it. She wanted to read more of Nikki and Rook and where exactly did he followed her to and what happened there and then.

She wanted all of his words.

: : : :

When he woke up again, he felt like he had already slept enough hours. So he lifted up his head from the pillow and looked up to see Kate Beckett's hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Kate, hi!" he slurred out, trying to blink away the remaining of sleep.

"I like Nikki." she stated.

What? She liked Nik- Oh, the character on his shirt.

Right. The character he kind of based on her without meaning to. And she liked it.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What?" he startled lifting a hand to cover his cheek and falling back to her lap, turning, so he was staring up at her. "I'm not blushing. I'm just-"

"Blushing."

"Shut up." He grumbled covering his eyes with his hand, shielding them against the light that was coming from the ceiling.

Nikki.

He liked Nikki too. In fact, he absolutely loved Nikki. Enough to make her a novel, but he didn't knew if he could actually do that. Right now, Nikki was just an idea floating around in his mind, making his brain itchy until he put her into paper. Nikki was just a rough sketch of her real potential.

Kate removed his hand from his face and smiled amusingly at him, leaning forward and letting her hair tumble around his face.

And oh, look at that.

Beautiful. She was beautiful from this angle. She was beautiful from any angle.

"It's you." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked, frowning cutely.

"Nikki. It's you. I based her on you." he explained.

She seemed to startle at that.

"You did what?"

Oh-oh. Was he in trouble? He felt like he was in trouble.

"I- I- I just needed to write something and there was this idea so- so-"

Oh, for God's sake! He was a writer he could do better than this.

"I like Nikki. She's a great, complex, smart, character. One of the best I ever wrote and I just. . . thought you wouldn't mind." Kate blinked at him "But, look if you want me to stop. I'll stop writing her-"

She interrupted him with a kiss on his lips that knocked the breath out of him, and then she let him go, making him chase after her for a second kiss. She let him kiss her again with a laugh.

"She's me." she murmured again, when he let her go.

"No. You're you. She's a character. You're much more real and interesting. . . and kissable." he leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows, because really, Kate Beckett was smiling down at him with those dancing eyes and how could he not smile back. Try to make her smile grow or stay in her beautiful face for as long as possible. Plus there was that eyeroll that he absolutely loved.

"More kissable, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." he smiled up at her.

She smiled saucily, throwing him a hot look and slowly leaned down, her gaze tripping to his mouth and back up again.

And when she was just a breath away from his face, he suddenly felt the ground disappear from under him and he landed on the floor.

Ouch.

He sat up and looked at Kate Beckett laughing at him.

"He threw me off my couch. My own COUCH!"

She laughed at him "Yup. I did. And now, you're going to get back and take a shower."

"But you threw me off my couch."

"Oh, poor baby." she scooted to the front of the couch and leaned over, kissing his forehead "There all better. Now go take a shower because you stink."

He couldn't believe this. She threw him off his couch and was actually ordering him around in his own home. And he was. . . actually not minding it. Kinda liking it.

He was seriously messed up.

Oh, well.

Rick got up and dusted off his hands and his pants, throwing her a mock indignant look.

"Shower, Rick." she ordered "I'll prepare something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay, I'm going." he started walking towards his bathroom, but stopped midway, looking back at her "Care to join me?"

She looked him up and down and bit her lip, like she was actually considering it.

Holly shit. She was actually considering it.

He choked on his breath, making her laugh.

"Maybe next time, champ. Seems I'm more than you can handle right now."

"Katherine Beckett I can handle you any time," he muttered turning around and walking away from her before he did something stupid.

"What was that?" she called out from behind him.

"Nothing." he shouted back, speeding up his pace.

Something really, really stupid.

: : : :

**A/N:** This week life's been getting in the way, so the chapters are shorter. Sorry about that.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I have a problem in my eyes and can't spend much time in the computer, so this chapters will be as short as the previous ones. Bloody hell, I was really enjoying writing this.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He had showered. He had eaten. He had slept. And now it was time to return to the hospital to see his mother.

He looked up to Kate, that was sitting in the opposite side of the table, still eating her scrambled eggs and smiled a little.

"I have to go." she startled at that and looked up at him.

"Where?"

"Back to the hospital." he clarified with a little shrug of his shoulders feeling his heart getting heavier with the thought of going back.

"Okay. Let me just finish this and we'll go."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her.

"You- you're coming with me?"

She chewed the last of her scrambled eggs and got up, heading for the kitchen.

Kate placed her plate in the sink and rinsed it.

"'Course I am. Where else would I be? Besides, have to make sure you don't ruin another shirt." She joked, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

"Extraordinary." he breathed in awe, low enough so she couldn't hear him.

And it was. She was. Kate Beckett was so very extraordinary. Unlike any other girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

She was kind and compassionated and at the same time she was fierce and so smart.

He loved how smart she was. It was sexy.

He smiled at her back and shook his head at himself.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." she stated grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Look at that. Kate Beckett, with her hair in a pony tail, wearing the same jeans se wore the day before and with one of his tee-shirts hanging from her shoulders, and still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And by the look she was throwing over her shoulder, she knew it.

"You coming or what?" she challenged raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook himself out of it and followed her.

"Oh, and Rick. One more thing."

"What?" he asked as she approached him.

She leaned over, kissed him on the lips and stole his car keys.

"I'm driving."

And then she spun around and was out the door.

"You're driving?! But I don't even have my car. It's in the mall's parking lot." he complained.

"No problem. I called a cab to take us there. We'll go get your car and then we'll go to the hospital to visit your mom."

"Mother." he corrected her.

"What?"

"I'm mad at her. And right now she's not my mom. She's my mother. There's a difference there. She doesn't deserve to be called mom if I'm the one who had to take care of her. If she keeps breaking promises like that."

Kate gaped at him a bit.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"No. She put herself in that state. Almost drunk herself to death for the second time with no consideration of how it may affect me. It wasn't bad enough what happened the first time."

Kate blinked up at him. Her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"I- I didn't knew." he gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders, taking one step forward so they were side by side and he could take her hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. You helped me be fine and for that I thank you. God knows what I would've done if I was alone." he sighed, sounding. . . relieved.

And then he bent down, so they were roughly the same height and kissed her on the lips. A proper kiss like she deserved. A thank you kiss foe baring with him since yesterday afternoon.

He pulled away and smiled a bit "You are extraordinary Katherine Beckett."

She bit her lip and smiled back "You're not so bad yourself."

: : : :

**A/N:** I know this is really, really short, but it's late and I left this to the last minute and my eyes hurt. Like seriously, bloody hell, they hurt. So I'm really sorry this couldn't be longer. Anyway, I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I swear something is conspiring in order to stop me from writing this story. All the programs on my computer are opening like Word. Even Google Chrome. If anyone could help me, it would be grand.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He hovered at his mother's hospital door, not being sure if he wanted to come in or not.

One part of him was telling him that he should do the right thing and go in. The other part, the hurt little boy part, was telling him that maybe he shouldn't go in. After all she had it coming.

He shook his head at himself and felt Kate's hand squeeze his. He looked down at her to catch her smiling up at him reassuringly.

He had to go in there, didn't he? Be the bigger person and prove to himself that maybe he would be enough next time. That maybe next time his mother took him into consideration first.

Rick gave her an attempt of a smile and pushed the door open, entering the room and walking towards his mother's bed.

She was awake.

"Kiddo!" she greeted him in that grand way only a Broadway actress could manage "How have you been?! And look, you brought dear Kate with you. How wonderful." she beamed weakly at them.

Although she was trying to be cheerful, the paleness of her face against the sickening white of the hospital walls were making it look too forced. She couldn't convince him of her act. Not anymore.

He wasn't a little boy anymore, sneaking into the theater to see his mother preform and wow everybody. He no longer felt that sense of proud towards her for when she put on a good show.

"Hello, mother." he answered a little bit too coldly. Or maybe it was just the right amount of cold his mother deserved.

He looked back down at Kate to help him find his ground again. Steady himself.

"Oh, Richard don't be like that." her mother waved him off with one hand, like it wasn't important. Like all of this was just a silly matter that didn't deserve her attention.

He clenched his teeth and felt the vein in his neck start pulsing. He could scream at her. He really could, except. . . Kate was there.

Smart, beautiful, seventeen-year-old Kate, with a smile that let him see a peak of her tongue and a twinkle in her eyes that could make her look at the same time innocent and devious.

Extraordinary Kate that squeezed his hand tightly and whispered for his ears only 'Take it easy'.

And so he did.

He managed to breathe through his nose and calm himself down, keeping his voice low and steady.

"When you get out of here, I'll get you help. I'll make the arrangements today, so everything is set and ready."

His mother frowned up at him "Richard" she said like he was a stubborn little boy throwing a fit "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need help of any sort."

Except she was the one being stubborn and childish and she really needed help.

"No. You're going to rehab. You get out. You go to rehab. You get better."

"Richard-" she tried again, but he cut her off.

"No. It's decided mother. It's what's best for you."

He looked back to Kate as if to get confirmation that what he was going to do was really the best for his mother.

She gave him a nod, looking. . . proud?! She looked proud of him.

He smiled broadly at her.

"Now if you excuse us. I have a promise to full fill." he said throwing only a glance at his mother and spun them around towards the exit door.

Kate stooped him when they were almost out of the door and turned back.

"I hope you get better, Martha. I really do. For both of your sakes."

She turned back to him with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders and then started pulling him towards the exit again.

Extraordinary Kate, that could always be the bigger person.

Maybe it was time for him to stop trying to be enough for his mother and start trying to be enough for Kate.

Oh, boy. He really hoped he wasn't falling for this girl. He suspected that he wouldn't be able to get over her if anything happened to them. When anything happened.

Smart brunettes in high heels would be his doom.

Most guys said that you had to beware the redheads and the blonds, but man, it was the brunettes that walked all over him.

Kate looked over her shoulder at him with that smile that let him see a little peak of her tongue and her eyes still shining with pride.

Suddenly it didn't seem so bad he could be falling for her.

Maybe it would be alright in the end.

If only maybe was good enough for his poor broken heart.

: : : :

**A/N:** I'm sorry I can't give you a bigger chapter, but unless my computer starts working correctly I can't write much more.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** *hides in a bunker and grabs a megaphone* Hello, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Here is a new chapter. I'll just wait here in safety while you read it. Also, please don't kill me for making you wait.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

He had no idea where he was taking her. No idea at all.

It wasn't like he had had enough time to fix a proper date. One that would sweep her off her feet.

The thing is, in the end of the day he was his mother's son, so of course he felt obliged to make a grand exit.

It was like this often, especially after the first time this happened. A lot of dramatics and little of real emotions.

"Where are you taking me?" Kate asked looking up through her eyelashes at him, biting the corner of her lip.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want." he stated willing to take Kate anywhere and everywhere she wanted.

"Paris." she said teasingly.

"Okay." he said easily. They could go to Paris if she wanted to. Actually Paris sounded damn great right now. There wasn't a better place to forget about all of his mother's mess-ups if they were in Paris.

She laughed and he looked at her seriously.

"Paris is great in this time of year. A bit crowded, but great. You're going to love it there."

"What?" she squeaked "Are you serious? You'd take me to Paris if I asked you to?"

"'Course. Why not?" he asked with a smile, getting excited with the idea of Paris. There were so many things that were amazing about it.

He could show her the Eiffel tower. Go to the very top. Notre Dame. Oh there was this thing. What was it called-

"Unbelievable." she said, shaking her head at him.

He shrugged one shoulder as they arrived to the hospital's parking lot. Rick led her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Why? Way better use of my money than parties and alcohol." he declared, going around the car and sitting in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition with a practiced move and kicking the car into ignition.

"No." she stated apprehensively, getting that cute little wrinkle right between her eyebrows.

"No?! Why not? You suggested it!" he said, pouting slightly. He was beginning to get excited with the idea of Paris.

"I was joking. Besides I don't want you to- uh." she stopped herself.

"Don't want me to what?" he asked with a hint of defiance in his tone, and Kate Beckett was just the girl who couldn't say no to a challenge.

"To think I'm with you because of the money." she said, enunciating the words clearly, not stumbling over them or shying away from them or even rushing through them like all the others did.

"Oh." a silly smile took over his face, making the corners of his eyes wrinkle "So you're with me, then. Are you my girlfriend Kate no-middle-name Beckett?"

She flushed slightly, but still, she didn't shy away from him. She made her eyes meet his and the lightest of smiles played across her face "I don't know. Am I?"

He made a serious face, thinking about it for a second.

"No." he said calmly, gaging her reaction.

"Oh." was what came out of her mouth. She seemed to slump a bit in her seat while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and fiddled with her hands.

"But will you?" he added, trying to smother the smile, squeezing the wheel in his suddenly sweaty hands.

Her head lifted up with curiosity. She stopped fiddling with her hands and let go of the abused lip.

"Will I what?"

"Be my girlfriend." he said easily, like it was no big deal. But the truth was that his hands got sweatier, the grip on the wheel became tighter and his heartbeat increased.

Rick held his breath.

"Yeah." she played it off like he had done. Like it was no big deal.

The answering smile that lit up his face was silly. Really, that was the only word for it, which was embarrassing because he was a writer and describing something as being silly was. . . well, silly.

But it didn't matter because her entire face lit up, eyes clear and happy and a gorgeous smile with just a hint of tongue. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Okay." he said.

"Okay." she answered back "Where are you taking me, then?"

"Since Paris is out of the menu, I'll settle for the second best thing."

"Let me guess. It's a surprise." she teased.

"Wha- How did you know? You should be a detective." he teased right back.

: : : : :

It was almost midnight by the time he took her back home.

The lights downstairs were still on and she could see the silhouette of her father peeking through the living room curtains.

"Your dad is spying on us." he whispered in a conspiratory tone.

She turned her head back to him, to find him a little closer than she had expected to, that beaming smile still on his face.

She had to smile back at him.

"Come on. I'll take you to the door." he offered, getting out of the car and opening the door for her.

Kate took his arm and let him lead her to the door.

"So did I make up to it?" he asked.

"For what?"

"For the date I missed. Did I make up to it?"

"Oh." she said, tapping her finger on her chin pensatively "Let's see. French restaurant. Walk in the park. Bought me a flower." she touched the rose that was tucked behind her ear "And pizza place. Hmm. . . yeah. I think your debt is paid." she told him with a smile.

It had been almost ridiculous the way he had tried to bring a little of Paris to her instead of taking her to Paris. The French restaurant they had lunch in was beautiful. All the walls were painted with typical French landscapes and most of the waiters had a French accent. Then he had took her to the park and held her hand. He'd bought her a flower from a nice old lady that had a bunch of them in a basket. He'd even bought her a balloon, although the connection between that and Paris was completely lost to her. The red balloon had hit a particularly branchy tree and burst. He had looked like someone had kicked a puppy when that happened and so she had kissed him, to distract him and that had turned into a sort of game. Seeing who could sneak more kisses for the other.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." she said taking a step forward and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him "But tomorrow I choose where we go."

"Yes, m'am." he replied pulling her to him for another kiss before letting her go.

: : : : :

**A/N:** Does this sound a little ooc to you? Two or three more to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm so sorry.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : : :

The summer went by like that. Rick would take her on dates to beautiful places, showing her all the secret places in the city that he loved, making her fall in love with him.

She had been there when he drove his mother to rehab.

He had been there when she got her acceptance letter to Stanford. He'd been there to celebrate with her.

He'd been there when her cousins came to spend a few days with her and he had been wonderful with the little kids, distracting them enough.

He'd taken her mother and father out with them, gone to the beach the four of them. Always trying to include her family in some of their plans.

Of course it hadn't been all honey and roses. Sometimes they'd fight over little stupid things, but then they would kiss and make up and everything would be okay again.

One of her favorite moments were when they were both in this little cafe by the sea. He would order the coffee he knew she liked best and then he would take his pen and notebook out scribbling things on it, stealing glances at her every once in a while. Asking her random questions.

The little tale he was spinning of her was. . . well, scaring true to her person.

He seemed to know more about her everyday whilst he avoided some questions and talking about his mother and ex-girlfriends.

But all that was good had to end. She knew it, but she never expected it to end like it had.

In the beginnings of September, they were both back in New York and Kate was getting ready to go California.

Rick was stretched across her bed inspecting some of the clothes she was putting in the big suitcase.

"We still haven't talked about where you're going to stay." he declared, flopping onto his stomach and throwing the bra he had been inspecting back at her.

"Would you stop going through my underwear." she admonished him.

"But I like your underwear." he leered at her "But seriously now. How are we going to do this?"

"So what?" she asked without paying him much attention.

"When you move to Stanford. Are you going to live on campus?"

"Of course where else do you think I would live?" she said folding carefully one of the shirts she had stolen from him and packing it carefully in the suitcase, she picked another shirt and started folding it.

"With me." he replied easily.

Kate froze "What?"

"I've been thinking and I could get a house close to the campus. I could drive you and pick you up. I'm a writer so I don't need a to be in one place. I can write from California with you." he said carefully, his speech slowing down when he saw the cheer panic on her face "Kate are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"You're going with me?! To California?! You're actually moving there?!" she asked skeptically, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Of course." he answered carefully, eyeing her as if she was about to do something crazy.

And maybe she was because suddenly, she saw her entire life flash before her eyes, skipping from her grip.

Finish college and marry Rick. Get a nice little safe house in the suburbs. Have the 2.5 kids. Be a good wife that organized neighbor barbecues and growing old with him. Always in the same house. Chained to the same man.

The one that was currently lying on her bed, offering her a careful smile.

"I can't do this." she breathed heavily, letting the shirt she had been folding drop into the suitcase and walking out the door.

She breezed through her mother and father that were helping her collect her books into boxes, and was out the door in record time, ignoring the worried calls behind her.

Her family and her boyfriend.

She swallowed heavily.

Her very rich husband that would probably tell her she didn't need to work. She could just be a housewife.

No, no, no, no.

This wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. She had a plan.

Go to Stanford. Be the youngest female to defend a case in front of a grand jury.

This wasn't it.

She hadn't planed family. Family would come later, much later.

The streets were packed with busy people walking back and forward, each one with their own life and dreams.

She turned right and thrust her hands in her pockets, walking fast.

Maybe she was overreacting.

Was she overreacting?

Rick would never chain her like that. He was the sweetest, most understanding guy she had ever been with.

But still she couldn't let him do this. Moving in was a big step. A huge step. This had the potential to steer both of their lives in a certain direction that she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

A hand wrapped around her arm, startling her. She spun around, ready to face whomever the stranger was. And instead of a stranger she found Rick's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Kate." he said softly almost as if he afraid to startle her "What's wrong?"

People were flowing around them, some of them bumping into them and throwing insults.

Rick's lips were in a thin line, all of his being thrumming with concern. He gently steered her away from the crowd and across the street to a playground.

He seats on the swing sets and patiently waits until she does the same.

"Tell me." it's all he says and it's enough. Before she knows what she's doing, her mouth opens and she tells him how it makes her feel. How it seems like her life is getting away from her. Like her all future was just packed into a neat little box and she doesn't have any other choice other than to follow the instructions to the letter.

When she's done he looks hurt.

"I would never do that to you, Kate. Never. And I'm sorry you feel like that. I really am." he says letting his head fall to his chest, like as if he had quit.

Did he just quit on them? Does she want to quit on them?

"It was just an idea. You don't have to move in with me if you don't want to." he tells her "Just. Allow me to go with you."

She shakes her head.

No, that doesn't work either. She doesn't want a puppy that will follow her everywhere.

"What do you want to do then?" he asks.

"I want to-" she starts, but then shuts up because she doesn't know.

She likes Ricks. In fact she loves Rick. She's just not sure if she'll love him for the rest of her life.

"I want one and done." she tells him and he seems to understand.

"And I'm not the one, is that what you are trying to say?" he sounds angry now.

"You're the one now. I just. . . don't know how much longer you'll be. What if I think you are and you aren't? What then?" she desperately tries to make him understand, but it seems to make him angrier.

"You're not sure enough. You don't think this can last."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." she whispers almost afraid of his reaction.

He bursts then "How can you even-" he almost shouts getting up so suddenly that the swing swings crazily "I thought that this would last. I really thought that once, just this once I would make it. Is it too much to ask? One person that doesn't trade me for something else."

And now she's angry too "This is not something that doesn't matter. This is my future I'm fighting for." she yells at him.

He shakes his head at her "Except I'm not making you fight for it. Your fighting all alone." he says and he sounds cold.

She preferred anger. She knows how to deal with anger. She doesn't know how to deal with the cold detattchment he's showing.

"For a minute there I really believe this could last longer." and then he sounds tired "I don't want to keep you from anything, Kate. But I'm letting you decide what to do with us."

She bites her lip and blinks away the tears. She really wishes that she didn't have the need to do this.

"I think it's better if we stop being us."

The only response she gets is a slow nod of his head.

"At least for now. Just until I figure it out." she rushes to say, stepping forward. He takes a step back and raises his hands.

"Let's just-" he sakes his head, takes a deep breath "No. If you want to do this. If you want to break up then you have to do it. I'm not going to be your back up plan."

"That's not what I-"

"Kate." he cut her off "I'm not going to sit here and wait for you while you go to college. I just can't sit on my ass for four years and wish upon a star that you'll decide to come back."

She can't answer him. She doesn't have an answer for that. She wants him, but she doesn't. It's complicated. It's always complicated for her.

He sighs in defeat. Maybe he expected something different. Maybe he wanted some fighting, because if you break up with a fight you can always blame the other. A clean cut.

"In four years we'll come back here to this swings. In four years when you graduate we meet right here. If you still want this." he gestured between the two of them "then you come back here. But meanwhile we both get to move on, without feeling guilty. Okay?"

"Okay."

: : : :

Four years later neither of them showed up.

One of them was too caught between murder and crushing lost and the other was too lost in the very blue eyes of a redheaded tiny girl.


	18. Epilogue

_**The One That Got Away**_

By the time she walked into the last crime scene, the body posed on the table with roses covering her eyes and sunflowers over her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Lanie stopped her on her way out of the crime scene.

She took a deep breath "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? After all your favorite writer may be a killer."

"He didn't do this."

Lanie arched an eyebrow.

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can." she said vehemently before brushing past Lanie and entering the elevator that would lead her to the parking lot.

Kate wipped her sweaty hands to her trousers.

Eleven years since she last saw him in that swingset. Of course that hadn't been the last she heard of him.

Meanwhile he'd become a best-selling author, married and divorced twice with a fifteen-year-old daughter. She had seen the headlines in the papers. She had read all of his books. Every single last one of them. She loved them to be honest. And above all she loved to find the little pieces of him that he left behind. She had stand in line once to get her book signed around the time she was dating Sorenson, before she talked herself out of it.

Kate got in the car and drove off to the launch party she knew he was attending.

: : : :

He's leaning over the bar, with a glas of champagne in one hand, watching his daughter read from a textbook.

"I'd just like someone to come up to me and say something different." he's complaining to her.

"Mr. Castle." a woman calls him, and her voice seems strangely familiar, but he dismisses it and turns around with a sharpie in hand and his trademark smile.

"Where would you like it?"

"Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD, I need to ask you some questions about a murder that took place earlier this night."

She's different now. Her hair is shorter and a bit darker without the soft lights he was used too. She'd never been blonde, but he remembered her hair used to be lighter. She's thiner too. And there's something harder in her eyes.

But it's still her. It's still Kate.

"That's different." his daughter pipes in, peaking over his shoulder and snagging the sharpie from his hand.

"Kate." he says a little dumbfounded, a lot surprise and only the tinniest bit hopeful.

She's pressing her lips together and rocking on the balls of her feet, a erting her eyes from him.

"I would like you to acompany me now, Mr. Castle."

That's one of the things tht confuse him. She keeps calling him Mr. Castle. He's always been Rick to her. Never Castle.

He knows that she was a detective. She has known it since she traded Standford to join the force. Since her mother died. He knows that too.

It's not like he's stalking her or anything. He's just been paying attention.

Suddenly he remembers that he's supposed to be walking with her and not staring at her like an idiot.

He clears his throat. "Right. Of course." he turns and tells Alexis that he's going downtown with detective Beckett and that he'll get their driver to take her and his mother home. He kisses her on the forehead and motions for Kate- no, not Kate, Detective Beclett -to lead the way.

: : : :

When she arrives to the precinct, everyone his paying attention to her every step. Hers and the best-selling novelist following her. She leads him to an interrogation room and sits in front of him.

She asks him the questions she needs and he flirts with her. Shamelessly so. He flirts because he knows that there's someone behind the mirror listening. He flirts because he has to put on a show.

She's read the papers. She knows that he has to maintain his badboy image. But she knows him better than that. At least she expects she does and that this isn't who he became.

She finishes questioning him and she sneds him home. One part of her wants to say something. Ask him for coffee or to dinner, but he would just be another distraction. One thing between her and her job and finding justice for her mother.

It's of no use. The next day he's back, while they're bringing in his mail. He talks to her boss and suddenly she has a shadow. He follows her everywhere.

They solve their first case together and he asks her out.

She says no. Because she shouldn't. Having him back in her life could be damaging. Because he brings memories with him. He brings everything about that summer back. The way she was happy but also the way she isn't anymore. She changed in this last few years and maybe he won't like the person she is now.

After all, he's expecting who she was and not who she is. That's why she says no.

And she should've known better because after that he becomes her permanent shadow. He follows her everywhere on every case, helping her solve them. Spinning stories for her every day.

He writes books for her. And it takes her a while to adapt to this new dinamic, but once she does so, she likes it.

It's good for her.

Or so everyone tells her. She starts feeling a little lighter and a little healthier. He drags her away from her mother's case without realising he's doing so, and he forces her to eat more.

He makes her smile and he turns her job into something not so heavy.

It takes them four years to finally accept that their relationship was inevitable. It has been all along. It takes them four years, and so many misundurstandings and missed oportunities and near dead experiences. It takes them a handful of Sorenson's and Gina's and deep-fried-twinkies, but they get there.

And sometimes, she wonders what it would have been. If she would've told him yes on the swing sets. If he had moved in with her and if he had kept her head above water. Would she major as a lawyer or would she end up as a detective all the same. She wonders if by now she would have a house of their own and kids.

But it doesn't matter. Because maybe there is something like fate, leading and shoving them here.

Right now she's happy. She's as happy she ever will be.

She's laying on a sunlounger, catching the afternoon sun, on that little hill where he took her that summer for their date. Rick his a little further away, pushing a little boy with brown hair and the bluest eyes on the secret swing. He turns his head and gives her her favorite smile, the one that makes his eyes crinkle.

Their both older now, he already has white hair dusting his temples, although he would not in a million years admit to it. And she has grown, somehow. They learnt to be better for each other.

Alexis is siting on her right side with her swollen belly and a sweet smile on her face. Her husband sits next to her, absently massaging the back of her hand.

Her dad sits to her left with a book pn his lap. One of Rick's.

He lifts his head and smiles at her "You did good, Katie." he tells her.

She looks around. At her husband and her son, Alexis and her husband and the baby that will come very soon. She looks at her family and she agrees. She did great. She's happy now. She's at peace with everything.

In the end it didn't matter if he was the one who got away or she was. They both got away from each other. And then they found their way back and never lost themselves again.

They beat the odds.


	19. ALTERNATIVE EPILOGUE

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies. Guess what. I decided to pull my head out of my ass. Let me explain for the ones that got confused. A lot of people were unhappy with the epilogue of this story, so I've decided to stop being a douchebag, lick my wounds and give you guys what you want and deserve. So I hope you like the following. In another news, I have a lot of ideas, two of which are big, but unfortunately they're Supernatural ideas. So, I might be off of my Castle playground for a little while before I return. I'll try to squeeze in some one shots belonging to the series that this might be, but no promises. Don't miss me too much and I hope the following is more of your liking.

: : : :

**The One That Got Away**

: : : :

It happens over Christmas break when she's home visiting. She catches a glimpse of him, crossing the street and suddenly she feels the urge to follow him and talk to him. But she doesn't, because she's Kate Beckett and she has more self-restrain than that.

The next day, she finds herself in the same spot where she saw him. And then she tries to convince herself that it's just a coincidence. That it doesn't matter and she tries to brush it aside, continue walking towards her mom's law firm.

And just when she got her feet to move, that's when she hears a surprised voice call after her.

"Kate!" and she knows that voice. Knows it better than all the squealing fans that fall head over heels for his Derick Storm novels.

She stops in her tracks and spins around, the heels putting her slightly off balance, and of course that he is there, with a hand on her arm to stabilize her and a beaming smile on his face. And she's on her way to smile back when she notices and her heart drops.

"Daddy. Who that?" the little girl asks, clutching his neck a little tighter and turning her head just slightly so she can look at her.

"This is Kate, sweetie. She was one of daddy's best friends once." He tells cheerly, his eyes never leaving her face.

The little girl scrunches her eyebrows and nods seriously, before borrowing her face in her dad's neck again.

She feels awkward now. Worse, she feels stupid. Because in the brief glimpses she had gotten of him yesterday, she immediately started harboring the hope that maybe, just maybe, they could try again. But he has a daughter now and probably a wife.

"Rick, you're staring." She tells him, because he _has_ been staring and she doesn't know what else to say.

"Right." He clears his throat "Right. Uh, where were you going? We'll walk you." He tells her, and she immediately starts making excuses, telling him that it's not necessary but apparently he's not taking any of that. He just grabs her arm, gives it a little tug and starts walking, making her huff a breath at him.

"So, where are we going?" he asks with a big smile, like just walking by her side is the best thing that has happened to them.

And she's about to answer when the girl lifts her little head off his shoulder and scrunches her tinny, chubby face at him.

"Ice keam, daddy."

He beams at his daughter, completely entranced by her. And Kate thinks, _yep, she's got him wrapped around her little finger._

There's a nasty voice in the back of her head supplying that once upon a time she was the one that had him wrapped around her finger. She promptly tells that voice to shut up and locks it in the far back of her head where it can't bother anyone. And just for the record, she is not jealous of a little girl. _SHE IS NOT._

"Of course, silly me."

"Silly, daddy." The girl agrees giggling, starting to tug on his shirt and sticking her bony knees in his ribs.

"Yeah, okay." He huffs, putting her on his shoulders with a quick move, without faltering a step.

The little girl squeals delighted and grabs his hair.

"Kate." The little girl squeals, and she has to admit that she's impressed about the fact that she learnt her name so fast "Look. I touch the sun." she giggles, extending one of her little hands towards the sky and gripping his hair with the other.

"Careful, pumpkin. You don't want to fall, do you?"

The little girl shakes her head an returns her hand to her daddy's hair.

He turns his attention back to her and beams, something tender swimming in his eyes, and it's only then that she notices she's smiling.

"You mind if we stop for ice cream?"

"It's winter. She might get a cold."

And where the hell did this concern came from.

"Oh, right. Pumpkin, wouldn't you prefer some cocoa?" he asks "It's too cold for ice cream."

The girl scrunches up her face, thinking and then she smiles again "Yeah. Cocoa."

"Okay, baby girl. We'll just drop Kate off and then we'll get you some cocoa."

The little girl bounces on his shoulders, before he places a hand on her knee to stabilize her.

"So, Kate. Where are we going?"

"Uh, mom. I mean, she's about to have her break, so I figured I would just surprise her and take her out for a coffee or something."

"Great. We can all have coffee someplace."

She can't refuse that, even though there are a thousand little bells and red flags going off in her head. This isn't a good idea. This isn't a good idea at all. He has a kid, for God's sake. She should tell him no.

"Yeah, okay." She answers instead.

He beams at her again. "Also it'll be a good distraction. Mother is parading around the house with her new boyfriend. There might be wedding bells for her in the future, although I wouldn't put my trust on that guy." He sighs "But this is mother we're talking about, and she never listens, does she?"

Kate nods.

"What about her mom?"

She feels like slapping herself in the forehead. _Smooth, Kate._

That was a really stupid thing to ask. Really, really stupid. There's a reason he hasn't told her the name of his child yet, and that's probably because he doesn't want her to know. This is just a friend, walking another friend to grab some coffee.

"Alexis' mother?" he asks, casting his eyes down, regret clouding his face "She's somewhere in L.A. with her new boyfriend."

Those might just be the most beautiful words Kate has ever heard. Because new boyfriend means that he's free. Single. And it's stupid to hope because he has a kid and she's still in college.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Do not ever have rebound s-e-x with a crazy deep-fried-twinkie actress. Because she will cling to you, get knocked up and then cheat on you with her manager mere days after you propose to her."

"Oh." She breaths. Kate wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, is correct."

They stop in front of her mother's law firm and enter. She waves at the secretary that gives her a raised eyebrow and looks pointedly at the man currently returning his child back to solid ground.

She just shrugs and smiles.

They get into the elevator and she feels little hands on her leg, tugging slightly.

"Can I press the number?" Alexis' asks shyly, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course." And before she has time to really think about it, she's scooping up Alexis off the ground and leaning over the buttons, telling her to press five.

"What do you say?" Rick prompts and Alexis wraps her arms around her neck, thanking her.

Kate's a bit unbalanced by the sudden hug, but she doesn't complain "You're welcome, Alexis."

The girl doesn't let go, of her though. She stays with her tiny arms wrapped around her neck, demanding her spot on her hip.

"Carry me?" she asks, and this might just be the politest child Kate has ever encountered.

"Sure." She answers, looking up at Rick to see if it's okay. And apparently it must be more than okay, because he's beaming back at her.

The elevator dings, announcing its arrival on the fifth floor and Rick guides her out, with a hand on the small of her back.

And she'll be damned if she doesn't feel a little thing fluttering in her stomach.

: : : :

Her mom is talking to Mark in her office, something about a prison and someone called Joe Pulgati. They're discussing who should take the case.

"Hey, mom." She says.

And damn she regrets not having her camera at hand, because the stunned her mom gives her when she spots Rick and the little girl in her arms is priceless.

A smile spreads through her face and she advances on them. Hugging Rick first, that lets out a "Good to see you again Johanna." Before he turns to her and introduces his daughter "That's my daughter, Alexis. Can you say hi, Alexis."

"Hi." Alexis says waving little fingers at her mother who smiles broadly, heart already melting for this little girl.

"I encountered Rick on the street and he invited himself for coffee with us." She tells her.

"Hey." He complains "It's true." He shrugs and smiles some more at them.

Johanna nods and turns quickly to Mark "You can have it. I'm sure you'll do just as good of a job as I will, but don't think this means I won't be watching your every move."

Mark quirks his lips in obvious sign of victory and leaves the room, with a goodbye thrown in their general direction.

: : : :

Coffee turns into a trip to the park with Alexis, that turns into getting her invited of dinner in the Castle household. That turns into them scheduling more trips to the park and dates.

Christmas rolls by and they reach January with promises of keeping in touch and some friendly hand holding.

Kate decides that they should all go to dinner before she goes back to college. She was planning a small thing in this restaurant her parents like, but then she ends up inviting Rick and Alexis and his mother and it turns into a dinner party.

It's a great idea and she's excited. Except for the part that they're late.

Her dad is sitting across from her and Martha is sitting on her other side with Alexis in front of her, propped up with some pillows that the waitress kindly provided.

Rick and her mother are late. And she's getting frustrated.

By the time fifteen minutes roll by and they're still not there she's mad. And finally when it's been almost half an hour she starts getting worried.

She's about to get up and call her mother when Castle appears in front of her with his mother following shortly after.

"Sorry we're late." He apologizes, picking Alexis up for a quick hug, before sitting her back down.

"Yes, apparently Rick had some trouble choosing a tie and needed my help." Her mother teases, dropping a kiss on her husband's lips and sitting down with a smile.

In the end of that night, Rick kisses her in her doorstep before he goes back to his daughter and mother.

Kate's smiling like an idiot when she finally gets inside. And suddenly she feels like an idiot, because whatever went through her head to let him go was the stupidest thing she has ever done. And that includes riding Tim's bike into a fountain.

"I'm glad you found each other again, Katie."

She just smiles "If you tell me it was meant to be, I swear." She teases, dropping a kiss on her cheek and on her dad's cheek before she retreats back to her room.

: : : :

When she finally gets home, she kicks off her high heels and walks towards the kitchen, letting herself drop on a stool.

She sighs and drops her gaze, just in time to see a cup of freshly brewed coffee being pushed towards her.

"How was your day?" Rick asks with a gentle smile, sipping his own coffee.

"Good. A lot of work, but that's good too." She grabs her mug and takes a sip, smiling as it hits her tongue. Rick always makes the best coffee.

He's smiling at her, dropping a kiss on her lips, chaste and quick, before he rinses his mug and puts it in the washing machine.

"How's Alexis?" she asks.

"Excited about her college applications. She might get into Stanford. It's what she wants, at least."

Kate hums and smiles "She'll get it." She assures him.

Rick takes off his wedding ring and puts it in his pocket. He doesn't like to wear it while he cooks, afraid it'll slip off without him noticing.

"What's for dinner?" she asks.

"Lasagna. Is Johanna coming over for dinner?"

She shrugs "I don't think so. She's going to treat dad with something special today."

"Ew." He quips, taking a knife and a shopping board out of a drawer.

"Jesus, not like that. But thank you for putting that image in my head."

He smiles broadly at her and drops a sloppy kiss on her lips "You're welcome."

She huffs and pushes his shoulder, to get him back to work and off of her.

"Where are the little ones?" she asks looking around the flat "Nap?" she asks.

Rick chuckles "Do you know your kids? They're too wired to nap."

"Well and guess who they inherited that from." She mutters around her mug.

"I heard that. Katherine Castle there will be no sexy fun times for you today." He admonishes, but he's smiling and she's smiling too, because they both know it's an empty threat.

"You can't resist me." She tells him.

"It is true that I married a hot piece of-"

"MOMMY!" she hears little feet running from his office.

She carefully puts her mug back on the countertop and slides down the stool, arms outstretched to received her running kids.

Jamie reaches her first. His five year old feet carrying him faster than his sister's.

He throws his arms around her neck and squeezes tight, just before Riley reaches her too. Smaller hands pushing her brother and wrapping around her neck.

"Hello, little munchkins." She says with a smile "Did you have fun with daddy today?"

Jamie nods his head vigorously "We went to the zoo and saw the monkeys. But Riley liked the penguins best. And daddy said that we can go in the weekend and you come with us and we can see all again and eat some ice cream and Riley and I get to ride the pony and-"

"Wow. Slow down, baby." She pries his fingers out of her neck and offers him one hand, because she knows that now that she's home there's no way Riley is letting go of her. At least until she sees her father, daddy's girl that she is.

Jamie takes her hand and allows her to get up with Riley perched on her hip. She moves them to the couch as Jamie continues his rant about how awesome his day was.

Sometimes, in moments like these, is when it hits her the hardest.

She can hear Castle moving around in the kitchen, probably preparing her a glass of wine, while her son tells her everything about the zoo. Her little girl is sitting on her lap, sighing happily and halfway asleep. She has a great job, being a lawyer, defending people who need and doing a lot of pro-bono work. Best of all, she works with her mother and father, in the same firm, although in different floors. And at any minute now, Alexis will walk in and drop a kiss on her dad's cheek, still a bit of whatever he's cooking and popping it into his mouth, before she joins them on the couch. Jaime will want to sit on her lap and he'll report everything that happened today all over again to his older sister.

She doesn't know what she did to deserve this, but it must have been something good. Something very good, because even when she tries to picture what it could have been if she never had found Rick again or if she never had met him at all, she's pretty damn sure that it wouldn't be better than this.

Rick comes over and offers her a glass of wine, giving Alexis a glass of orange juice.

Jaime complains that he wants one too and Riley seconds that, so Rick goes back to the kitchen and fetches their sippy cups.

It's in little moments like these that she thanks God or whatever higher force there might be, that she didn't let him get away.

: : : :

**A/N:** So, this is it guys. I hope this one was more to your liking. And if you didn't read the author's note at the top you might want to, because it explains stuff. See ya next time.


End file.
